Harriet Potter
by LeviLover1
Summary: Harriet est la fille qui a survécu, cependant, elle ne connaît encore point le monde magique et vit avec les Dursley. Cela changera le jour où le professeur Rogue viendra la chercher. Découvrez les aventures d'Harriet Potter à Poudlard et son combat contre le seigneur des ténèbres, accompagnée de ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les droits reviennent à J.K Rowling

Au 4 Privet Drive vivait la famille Dursley. M.Dursley était un chef d'entreprise. C'était un homme gros et imposant, possédant une moustache volumineuse, bien trop pour un visage aussi ridiculement proportionné que le sien et qui vous faisait dévier votre regard de ses yeux globuleux pour la regarder. Mme Dursley quand à elle était une femme mince et blonde, la femme au foyer exemplaire qui faisait la cuisine à la perfection et s'occupait en permanence de son fils, Dudley. Celui ci avait grandi en ressemblant à son père, gros et blond. Il avait été pourri gâté par ses parents, en faisant un enfant capricieux et mal élevé.

Rien ne laissait supposer qu'un autre enfant habitait dans cette maison.

Dans le placard sous l'escalier résidait Harriet Potter, âgée de dix ans, presque onze. Orpheline, elle vivait avec son oncle et sa tante depuis le décès de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. C'était en tout cas ce que lui avaient dit les Dursley. Elle etait d'apparence chétive, petite et maigre, c'était peut être dû au fait qu'elle vivait dans un placard, elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle était forcée de porter les vêtements de son cousin, qui était quatre fois plus gros qu'elle et ça n'arrangeait pas sa morphologie. Son visage était mince, ses cheveux noirs en carré étaient indomptables et elle portait des lunettes rondes qu'elle avait du rafistoler avec du scotch après un coup de poing que lui avait donné Dudley. Sur son front, Harriet portait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qu'elle essayait de cacher avec une mèche, sans succès. Elle la tenait de l'accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents lui avait dit tante Pétunia.

Ce matin là, Harriet fut réveillée par le voix stridente de sa tante.

-Debout ! Immédiatement !

Harriet essaya de se souvenir du rêve qu'elle avait fait, en vain. Elle se souvenait juste que cela avait été un magnifique rêve.

-Tu es levée ? Je veux que tu surveille le bacon. Ne le laisse surtout pas brûler ! Tout doit être parfait pour l'anniversaire de mon Dudlynouchet chéri !

L'anniversaire de Dudley ! Comment avait elle pu oublier ! Harriet s'habilla et chercha ses chaussettes sous son lit. Une araignée s'y était logée pendant la nuit et elle la chassa. Harriet était habituée aux araignées dans son placard et cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Elle sortit enfin du placard et entra dans la cuisine. La table croulait sous le poids des cadeaux. Cependant, elle ne s'y attarda pas et s'attela au bacon. L'oncle Vernon était installé à la table lisant le journal. Il ne leva même pas les yeux pour saluer Harriet. Puis, Pétunia et Dudley rentrèrent dans la pièce. Il se mit à compter ses cadeaux pendant qu'Harriet disposa le bacon sur la table.

-Trente sept ! L'année dernière j'en avais trente huit !

-Oui, je sais mais il y en a qui sont plus gros mon chéri...S'excusa Pétunia

Dudley devint tout rouge et Harriet savait que l'une de ses colères allait arriver. Tante Pétunia le sentit aussi.

-Nous irons acheter deux autres cadeaux lorsque nous sortirons tout à l'heure, ça te va mon petit agneau ?

Dudley réfléchissait. C'était apparemment un exercice difficile.

-Ça en fera trente...trente...

-Trente neuf mon chéri !

-Bon, dans ce cas, ça va.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Pétunia alla répondre.

-Mauvaise nouvelle. Mrs Figg ne peut pas s'occuper de Harriet. Elle s'est cassée une jambe.

Le coeur d'Harriet se souleva ! Elle n'aurait pas à rester toute la journée à écouter Mrs Figg parler de ses chats. Chaque année, le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, les Dursley allaient au cinéma, au parc d'attraction ou au fastfood, laissant Harriet avec cette vieille folle qui sentait le choux.

-On pourrait téléphoner à Marge, suggéra l'oncle Vernon

-Tu es fou ! Tu sais bien qu'elle déteste cette enfant !

Les Dursley parlaient souvent de Harriet en faisant comme si elle n'existait pas ou qu'elle n'était pas là.

Finalement, ils ne trouvèrent pas d'autre solution que de l'emmener au zoo avec eux.

L'oncle Vernon la pris à l'écart.

-Je te préviens, avait il dit, sa grosse figure rouge contre le visage de Harriet, je te préviens que si il se produit la moindre chose bizarre, tu ne sortiras pas de ce placard avant Noël !

-Je ne ferais rien, lui assura t-elle, c'est promis.

Il ne la croyait pas. Personne ne la croyait jamais.

Le problème est qu'il se passait toujours des choses étranges autour d'elle et les Dursley ne voulaient jamais croire qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

C'était un samedi ensoleillé et nombreuses étaient les familles qui avaient décidées de se rendre au zoo. Son oncle et sa tante acheterent à Dudley une glace énorme au chocolat. Lorsque la vendeuse demanda à Harriet ce qu'elle voulait, ils se sentirent obligés de lui acheter quelque chose, pour se faire bien voir. Il lui prirent une sucette à la fraise bas de gamme. Elle n'avait pas si mauvais goût que ça d'ailleurs pensa t-elle.

Ils allèrent d'abord voir les singes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un enclos contenant des babouins. Harriet trouva un air de ressemblance entre eux et Dudley. Bien que ceux ci aient l'air plus malins et gentils que lui !

Puis ils allèrent déjeuner. Dudley fit une crise car sa coupe de glace géante n'était pas assez grosse. Il lui en commenderent une deuxième.

Mais tout cela était trop beau pour durer, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

L'après midi, ils allèrent voir les reptiles au vivarium.

Il y faisait sombre et frais. On pouvait apercevoir plusieurs sortes de lézards et de serpents onduler derrière les vitres. Dudley ne mit pas longtemps pour repérer le serpent le plus gros et long du zoo. Il aurait pu s'enrouler deux fois autour de la taille de Dudley ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

-Fais le bouger ! Dit il à son père

Il tapota sur la vitre, le serpent ne bougea pas.

-Recommence ! Gronda Dudley

Il donna de petits coups secs sur la vitre mais il n'eu aucune réaction.

-C'est nul, on s'ennuie ici.

Dudley s'éloignait tandis que Harry s'approcha de la vitre. Harriet plaignait le pauvre serpent, enfermé dans une cage et exhibé devant des personnes tels que les Dursley. Ils n'étaient pas si différents tous les deux finalement, même si Harriet pouvait se déplacer dans la maison. Le serpent ouvrit ses yeux, jaunes. Il mit sa tête au même niveau que celle de Harriet et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle se frotta les yeux, pensant avoir rêvé. Il l'observait toujours. Elle lui demanda,

-D'où tu viens ?

Le serpent lui indiqua du bout de la queue un petit écriteau. Né en captivité.

Dudley revint vers la cage en se dendinant comme une autruche.

-Pousse toi de là Potter ! Dit il en poussant Harriet par terre.

Tout se passa très vite. Dudley qui se tenait appuyé sur la vitre tomba en avant dans la cage du boa. La vitre avait disparue ! Le serpent lui en profita pour s'échapper de sa prison. Les visiteurs s'enfuirent du vivarium en criant de terreur. Lorsque le boa s'arrêta devant Harriet, celle ci cru l'entendre dire mersssssi.

Le directeur du zoo se confonda en excuses et leur offrir une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés chez eux, Dudley dit,

-Harriet, tu as parlé au serpent pas vrai ?

L'oncle Vernon devint rouge et sa fureur fut telle qu'il ne pouvait plus parler.

-File...placard...pas bouger...Sans manger.

Beaucoup plus tard, Harriet attendait que les Dursley soient allés se coucher pour pouvoir sortir manger. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle vivait avec eux, dix sombres années depuis que ses parents étaient morts dans cet accident de voiture. Parfois, elle essayait de chercher dans sa mémoire, des souvenirs. Un seul en ressortait toujours, un éclair de lumière verte. Elle ne savait rien de ses parents, ni même à quoi ils ressemblaient. Les Dursley ne parlaient jamais d'eux. Plus jeune, elle avait rêvé qu'une personne vienne la chercher et l'emmène loin de cette famille terrible.


	2. Chapitre 2

La fuite du boa brésilien avait valut à Harriet la plus longue punition de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin autorisée à sortir, les vacances d'été avaient déjà commencé depuis longtemps. Elle était contente que l'école ait pris fin mais elle n'arrivait pas à échapper à la bande de Dudley dont le jeu préféré était la chasse au Harriet. C'est pour cela qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps dehors, à se promener. Un jour, lorqu'elle revint d'une de ces ballades, elle découvrit Tante Pétunia au dessus d'une bassine grisâtre mal odorante dans laquelle flottait des vêtements.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Lui demanda t'elle

-Ton nouvel uniforme.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait le faire tremper dans l'eau.

-Ne fais pas l'idiote, ce sont des vêtements qui m'appartenaient quand j'étais plus jeune. Je les teins et ton uniforme ne sera pas différent de celui des autres.

Harriet en doutait fortement mais ne dis rien. Le seul réconfort qu'elle pouvait avoir était de savoir qu'elle n'irait pas dans le même collège que Dudley. Celui ci irait dans une école privée tandis qu'elle se contenterait de l'école public du quartier.

Le lendemain matin, Oncle Vernon demanda à Harriet d'aller chercher le courrier. Il y avait une facture, une lettre de Marge, la soeur de Vernon partie en vacances et enfin, une lettre...pour elle !

Mlle H.Potter

Dans le placard sous l'escalier

4 Privet Drive

Little Whining

Surrey

L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite de parchemin jaune et l'adresse était écrite à l'encre rouge rubis. En retournant la lettre, Harriet vit un sceau de scire frappé d'un écusson représentant un serpent, un lion, un aigle et un blaireau entourant la lettre P.

Elle retourna à la cuisine et donna à son oncle les deux lettres puis entreprit d'ouvrir la sienne.

-Papa, regarde ! Harriet a reçu une lettre ! Dit Dudley en lui arrachant des mains !

-Rends la moi ! C'est la mienne !

-Qui donc t'écrirais ? Répondit Vernon la voix pleine de mépris.

Il prit la lettre et y jeta un coup d'oeil. Il devint blême, son visage se decomposa.

-Pétunia ! Pétunia ! Vite !

Pétunia prit la lettre et fut sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Oh mon dieu ! Qu'allons nous faire Vernon ?

-Vous deux dehors ! Dis Vernon en prenant Harriet et Dudley par le col de leur chemise et en les jetant dans le couloir. Ils restèrent à la porte pour écouter la conversation.

-Comment on t-ils su où il dort ? Tu penses qu'ils surveillent la maison ? Demanda Pétunia affolée

-Ils nous surveillent, ils nous espionnent, grommela Vernon

-Mais que faire...Il faut leur répondre, leur dire que nous n'acceptons pas...

-Je ne veux pas de ça dans la maison Pétunia ! Souviens toi, quand nous l'avons pris avec nous, nous nous sommes jurés de refuser toutes ces idioties ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Les jours suivants, la maison des Dursley se vit recevoir de plus en plus de lettres, quatres, douze, vingt quatre... L'expéditeur employait des méthodes de plus en plus réfléchies, il avait dissimulé les lettres dans une douzaine d'oeufs que le facteur avait dû leur jeter par la fenêtre. L'oncle Vernon avait condamné la boîte aux lettres ainsi que toutes les portes de la maison, plus personne ne pouvait rentrer ou sortir. Harriet voulait savoir ce que contenait ces lettres, quelqu'un prenait la peine de lui écrire pour la première fois de sa vie, et elle n'avait pas le droit de savoir qui.

Le dimanche matin, l'oncle Vernon avait l'air fatigué et malade. Il s'assit à la table du petit déjeuner, heureux.

-Il n'y a pas de courrier le dimanche ! C'est un beau jour n'est ce pas ?

Soudain, un bruit les interpella, un sifflement. Un paquet venait d'exploser dans la cheminée en projetant une quarantaine de lettres volants comme des boulets de canon dans le foyer.

-C'en est assez, rugissa l'oncle Vernon, on s'en va ! Dans la voiture, immédiatement !

Harriet tenta d'attraper une lettre en plein vol mais Vernon la saisissa par la taille et la jeta dans le hall d'entrée. Pétunia et Dudley prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuirent dehors tout en protégeant leur visage avec leurs bras. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, avec un chef de famille rouge qui répétait sans cesse,

-On va les semer, on va les semer.

Ils roulerent toute la journée sans s'arrêter, Dudley pleurant car il avait raté toute ses émissions de télé et qu'il était affamé. Harriet aussi avait faim mais elle était habituée à être privée de repas, les Dursley lui avaient déjà retiré toute nourriture pendant un week-end entier. Cependant personne ne le fit remarquer à l'homme massif qui conduisait ayant peur de sa réaction.

A la fin de la journée, l'oncle Vernon s'arrêta enfin dans un petit village au bord de mer. Il les enferma dans la voiture et partit.

-Papa est devenu fou ? demanda Dudley à sa mère, effaré, c'est lundi aujourd'hui, le jour de mon émission préférée, pleurnicha t-il

Lundi ! Harriet se souvint que le lendemain était son anniversaire ! Elle aurait onze ans ! Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun cadeau, mais on n'avait pas onze ans tous les jours ! Elle s'en réjouissais d'avance !

L'oncle Vernon revint avec un paquet sous la main, souriant.

-J'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal, dit il. Venez, sortez !

Il faisait très froid dehors. L'oncle Vernon montra du doigt un gros rocher au milieu de la mer où on pouvait apercevoir une cabane en ruine.

-On prévoit une tempête cette nuit, le monsieur a été assez gentil pour nous prêter son bateau. Un vieil homme édenté s'approcha d'eux. Son sourire faisait froid dans le dos. Il désigna une barque en bois, minable, qui se balançait sur l'eau noir.

-J'ai déjà pris des provisions, dit l'oncle Vernon.

Sur la barque, un vent glacé fouettait le visage de ses occupants et la mer agitée les eclaboussait. Le voyage sembla durer des heures. Enfin, lorsqu'ils mirent pied sur le rocher humide, l'oncle Vernon les amenèrent à la porte. La cabane sentait l'algue pourri et il y avait des fuites au plafond. Il n'y avait aucune bûche pour faire un feu dans la cheminée humide. Les provisions de l'oncle étaient maigres, quatres paquets de chips et quatres bananes. L'oncle Vernon était de bonne humeur, étant certain que personne n'irait braver la tempête pour lui amener des lettres. Lorsque la nuit tomba, la tempête se leva. Le vent soufflait contre les carreaux des vitres crasseux et les vagues se cassaient sur les murs de la cabane. Tante Pétunia avait trouvé quelques couvertures moisies dans un placard. Elle fit un lit à Dudley sur le canapé rongé aux mites et Harriet dû dormir à même le sol avec la couverture la plus fine, la plus déchirée. Harriet ne pouvait pas dormir, gênée par la tempête et les ronflements de son cousin. Elle décida donc de rester éveillée jusqu'à minuit pour pouvoir fêter son anniversaire. Harriet pouvait observer la montre de son cousin attachée à son poignet dodu. Dans dix minutes exactement, Harriet aura onze ans. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur le cadran en se demandant si les Dursley se souviendraient se son anniversaire. Elle se demandait aussi où se trouvait l'auteur des lettres en cet instant. Plus que cinq minutes. Harriet entendit quelque chose grincer au dehors. Plus que quatre minutes. Peut être qu'à leur retour il y aura tellement de lettres dans la maison de Privet Drive qu'elle arriverait à en attraper une ? Trois minutes. Deux minutes. Et ce craquement, qu'est ce que c'était ? Plus qu'une minute et elle aurait onze ans. Trente secondes...vingt...dix...neuf. Et s'il réveillait Dudley rien que pour l'énerver ? Trois...deux...un

BOUM! BOUM !

Harriet se redressa brusquement, le regard rivé sur la porte. Dehors, quelqu'un frappait.


	3. Chapitre 3

BOOM ! BOOM!

On frappa à nouveau.

-C'était quoi ? demanda bêtement Dudley

Harriet entendit tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon arriver précipitamment dans la piece. L'oncle Vernon tenait dans sa main un fusil. C'était ça qu'il y avait dans le paquet d'hier !

-Qui est là ? gronda Vernon, je vous préviens, je suis armé !

Il y eu un instant de silence puis BAM ! La porte avait été defoncée et trônait à présent par terre. Un homme vêtu de noir se trouvait dans l'encadrement. Il était grand, ses cheveux noirs, son visage pâle et son nez crochu. Étais ce une cape qu'il portait ? se demanda Harriet.

L'homme rentra à l'intérieur, et la porte se remis à son emplacement toute seule ! Comment était ce possible ? Qui était cet homme ?

-Je vous préviens, si vous faites un pas de plus je tire ! menaça l'oncle Vernon.

-Vous croyez qu'une arme moldue me fait peur, misérable vermine ? rétorqua l'homme d'une voix grave.

C'était un homme qui dégageait d'une autorité naturelle et de charisme. Mais il était un peu bizarre... Qu'est ce que c'etait que ce mot "moldue" ? L'inconnu avança vers Harriet avec de grande enjambées . Il fut vite arrivé à son niveau. Ils plongerent leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Ses yeux étaient aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, on ne pouvait y lire aucune émotion. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-Miss Potter, je présume ?

Elle ne pût que hocher la tête.

-Suivez moi.

L'homme commença à se diriger vers la porte. Harriet ne savait pas quoi faire. Le suivre ? Ou bien rester avec les Dursley ? Elle avait attendu toute sa vie que quelqu'un vienne la libérer ainsi de cette prison. Mais cet homme...n'avait pas l'air très fiable

-Qu'est ce que vous croyez faire ? Et puis, qui êtes vous d'abord ? grommela l'oncle Vernon

L'homme se tourna vers Vernon et lui lança un regard noir, rempli de haine.

-Je suis le professeur Rogue, j'enseigne les potions à l'école Poudlard.

Les potions ? Il ne voulait pas plutôt dire la chimie ? Tout cela était bien étrange pour Harriet.

-Severus Rogue ! Je me souviens de vous ! S'exclama Pétunia.

Il l'ignora.

-Suivez moi, Potter, maintenant. J'ai autre chose à faire.

-Pour aller où ?

-A Poudlard voyons. Où voulez vous que je vous emmène si ce n'est Poudlard, idiote.

-Qu'est ce que c'est Poudlard ?

Il se tourna vers les Dursley.

-Elle ne sait rien, gronda t-il, vous lui avez caché ?

-Quand nous l'avons prise avec nous, nous nous sommes juré d'en finir avec ces balivernes, dit l'oncle Vernon, juré qu'on allait la débarrasser de tout ça !

L'inconnu tendit à Harriet une lettre, la lettre. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur: Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et des Sorciers.

Cher Miss Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Miss Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva Mcgonagall, Directrice Adjointe.

-École de sorcellerie ? Je suis une...

-Une sorcière, affirma Rogue

-Mais la magie ça...

-N'existe pas ! Exactement, dit l'oncle Vernon. Il n'est pas question qu'elle s'en aille !

-Et c'est un moldu comme vous qui va m'en empêcher ? Elle a sa place à Poudlard depuis qu'elle est née.

Il prit Harriet par le bras et l'emmena dehors. Il fut surpris par la minceur de son poignet. Il avait devant lui une petite fille qui n'avait pas été nourrie à sa faim, de toute évidence.

-Excusez moi ?

-Quoi ? Répondit t-il sans la regarder.

-Je suis vraiment une sorcière ? Et c'est quoi un moldu ? Est ce que mes parents étaient sorciers eux aussi ?

-Un moldu est une personne sans pouvoirs magiques et oui, vous êtes une sorcière. Je vais devoir le répéter combien de fois ? Posez votre bras sur le mien.

Elle le fit et d'un coup, tout tourna et devint flou. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes puisqu'elle sentit à nouveau la terre ferme. Elle faillit vomir.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que...?

Elle leva la tête et vit qu'ils étaient dans un bar. Est ce qu'il les avait teleporté ? Le professeur Rogue s'approcha d'une table occupée par un homme gigantesque. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et par une grande barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement.

-Je vous la confie, dit Rogue

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi professeur ! repondit le géant.

Le professer Rogue se tourna vers Harriet.

-Miss Potter, il lui accorda un hochement de tête et s'en alla dans un virevoltement de cape. Quel personne peu aimable, pensa Harriet. On dirait que parler avec elle était pour lui une perte de temps. Il semblait la détester. Est ce que tous les sorciers sont comme ça ?

Harriet se retourna pour faire face au géant.

-Harriet ! Dit il en la prenant vite dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer.

-Tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Tu as tellement grandie !

-Heu...Je suis désolée mais...qui êtes vous ?

-Ah, excuse moi, où sont mes manières, dit il gêné, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés de Poudlard. On m'a confié la tâche de t'emmener faire tes achats pour la rentrée demain. Mais en attendant, tu dois être fatiguée, j'ai réservé une chambre pour toi.

-Merci mais je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil...J'ai beaucoup de questions à vous poser. Je peux ?

-Bien sûr ! Assis toi !

-Hagrid, est ce que vous avez connu mes parents ?

-Ah ça oui que je les ai connu Lily et James ! Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père tu sais, tu as ses cheveux et son visage, même vos lunettes sont similaires ! Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère.

-Est ce qu'ils sont vraiment...morts dans un accident de voiture ?

-UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE ? rugit Hagrid, Comment un simple accident de voiture aurait il pu tuer Lily et James Potter ? Est ce vraiment ce que les Dursley t'ont raconté ? Tu ne sais donc rien ?

-Oui, répondit elle intimidée.

-C'est une insulte, un scandale ! Harriet Potter ne connaît même pas sa propre histoire, alors que dans notre monde, tous les enfants connaissent ton nom !

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harriet, avide de savoir.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour te révéler ça, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Tu ne peux pas aller à Poudlard sans savoir...

Je vais essayer de te dire ce que je peux, mais je ne pourrai pas tout dire, il y a de trop grands mystères derrière tout ça...

Hagrid observa autour de lui un instant, le bar était vide, ce n'était pas étonnant, il était une heure vingt trois du matin.

-Toute l'histoire commence à cause d'un personnage qui s'appelle...Je n'aime pas prononcer son nom quand je peux l'éviter. Personne n'aime ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nom d'une gargouille, Harriet ! Tout le monde a encore peur ! Voilà: il y a eu un jour un sorcier qui a mal tourné...très, très mal tourné...Pire que ça, même. Il s'appelait...Bon allons y, il s'appelait...Voldemort.

Le corps du géant fut parcouru par un frisson.

-Il y a une vingtaine d'années, ce...ce sorcier a commencé à chercher des adeptes. Et il a réussi à en avoir. C'était une sombre époque Harriet. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance. Il s'est passé des choses terribles. Il prenait le pouvoir sur les autres. Bien sûr, il y en avait encore qui lui résistait mais...Il les tuait. Et d'une manière effroyable. L'un des seuls endroits où l'on était encore en sécurité était Poudlard. Je crois que Dumbledore était encore le seul à faire peur à Tu-Sais-Qui. Ton père et ta mère étaient d'excellents sorciers. Le mystère c'est pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui a mis autant de temps pour essayer de les amener dans son camp. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il il y a une dizaine d'années, le jour de Halloween, il s'est rendu dans le village où vous habitiez tous les trois. Tu avais à peine un an. Il est arrivé devant votre maison et...Tu-Sais-Qui les a tués, ensuite - et c'est là qu'est le vrai mystère, il a essayé de te tuer aussi. Mais il n'a pas réussi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où te venait la cicatrice que tu as sur le front ? Ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire. C'est la trace du mauvais sort qu'il a lancé contre toi, un mauvais sort si puissant qu'il a détruit tes parents et leur maison. Mais avec toi, ça n'a pas marché et c'est pour cette raison que tu es célèbre, Harriet. Personne n'a jamais pu lui échapper parmi ceux qu'il avait décidé de tuer, personne sauf toi. Et pourtant, il a supprimé quelque uns des plus grands sorciers et sorcières de l'époque. Mais toi qui n'étais qu'un bébé, tu as survécu.

Hagrid se moucha dans un grand bout de tissu sale, en faisant un son de trompette.

-Je suis désolé...C'est tellement triste...Je connaissais bien ta maman et ton papa...

Il se passait quelque chose de très douloureux dans la tête d'Harriet. Elle revoyait l'éclair de lumière verte plus nettement que jamais, et pour la première fois de sa vie, se souvenait aussi d'un rire cruel, sonore, glacé.

-Bon, il est tant que tu ailles te coucher ! Il est tard et tu as une grande journée qui t'attend demain.

Hagrid l'accompagna à sa chambre. Ils se souhaiterent une bonne nuit. Harry s'allongea sur le lit dure et les draps humides de l'auberge du Chaudron Baveur, se remémorant cette journée qui venait de bouleverser sa vie entière. Elle était une sorcière, et pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui avait survécu.


	4. Chapitre 4

Harriet se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Dans un demi sommeil, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé et que le géant Hagrid existait bien et qu'elle n'allait pas se retrouver dans son placard lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux. Elle entendit alors frapper des coups.

-C'était bien ce que je pensais, marmonna t-elle. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas son placard. Elle était au Chaudron Baveur ! Harriet se leva en hâte, elle éprouvait un bonheur tel qu'elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti !

-Harriet, tu es réveillée ? demanda Hagrid à travers la porte

-Oui, j'arrive ! Elle ouvrit la porte, Bonjour Hagrid !

-Bonjour Harriet ! Tu viens prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi en bas !

-Avec plaisir !

Elle le suivit, le bar était rempli ce matin. Lorsqu'elle descendit, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Puis, on entendit les chaises racler le plancher et, un instant plus tard, Harriet se trouva entourée de gens qui tenaient à tout prix à lui serrer la main. Pas un seul client du bar n'était resté assis.

-Miss Potter, c'est extraordinaire de vous voir enfin !

-Je suis très fière de faire votre connaissance, Miss Potter.

Un jeune homme au teint pâle s'avança, visiblement nerveux.

-Professeur Quirell ! s'exclama Hagrid, Harriet, je te présente le professeur Quirell, il sera ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-P...P...Potter...balbutia le professeur en saisissant la main d'Harriet, v...vous ne p...pouvez pas s...savoir à quel p...p...point je suis honoré d..de f...faire votre co...conaissance.

Les autres clients ne voulaient pas lâcher Harriet. Hagrid fut obligé de les menacer pour pouvoir permettre à Harriet de prendre un petit déjeuner au calme.

-Il faut y aller, dit Hagrid, nous avons beaucoup de choses à acheter.

Il l'entraina hors du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles alignées méticuleusement.

-Je t'avais prévenue que tu étais célèbre.

Harriet avait encore du mal à y croire. Tous ces gens l'idolatrait pour une chose qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir faite.

Hagrid compta les briques sur le mur au dessus des poubelles, puis il tapota trois fois sur à un endroit précis avec son parapluie. La brique se mit l

alors à trembloter et un trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma en passage suffisamment grand pour les laisser passer. Au delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant eux à perte de vue.

-Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse, dit Hagrid.

Harriet était stupéfaite. Ils franchirent l'arcade et il ne resta derrière eux qu'un mur de pierre. Harriet n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle essayait de tout voir à la fois: les magasins, les étals, les gens qui faisaient leurs courses. Quelques garçons du même âge qu'Harriet avaient le nez collé à une vitrine où était exposés des balais volants.

-Regarde, c'est le nimbus 2000, il est encore plus rapide !

On vendait de tout dans les boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorciers, des chaudrons, des potions, des baguettes, des plumes d'oies, du parchemin.

-Mais Hagrid, comment vais je acheter tout ça ? Je n'ai pas d'argent !

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tes parents ne t'ont rien laissé ! Nous allons à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, elle est tenue par des gobelins, il n'y a pas plus sûr endroit que Gringotts, à part Poudlard peut être. Ah, nous y voilà.

Ils se trouvaient devant un bâtiment blanc comme la neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentours. Debout à côté du portail se tenait un...

-Eh oui, c'est un gobelin.

Le gobelin avait environ une tête de moins qu'Harriet, il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Losqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage. Ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets.

-Bonjour, dit Hagrid à un gobelin, nous sommes venus prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre de Miss Potter.

-Vous avez la clé monsieur ?

Hagrid commença à vider ses poches.

-La voilà, dit il en montrant une minuscule clé d'or. J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi dans le coffre numéro 713.

-Très bien, je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec !

Un autre gobelin apparut et les conduisit aussitôt vers l'une de ses portes du hall.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le coffre 713 ? demanda Harriet.

-Ça je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est une affaire qui concerne Poudlard.

Gripsec leur tenait la porte. Il les avait amené dans un passage étroit éclairé par des torches. Une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. Le gobelin siffla. Aussitot, un wagon s'approcha d'eux. Ils y grimperent. Ils parcourerent un labyrinthe de couloirs et de galeries, ils s'enfoncerent de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs de la banque. Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Gripsec ouvrit la porte. Harriet découvrit avec stupéfaction des monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze.

-Tout ça t'appartient, dit Hagrid

Elle avait du mal à y croire ! Les Dursley lui avait toujours reproché de leur coûter trop cher ! Alors que pendant tout ce temps une petite fortune l'attendait dans les sous sols de Londres !

Harriet prit une poignée d'argent et sortit du coffre. Gripsec les emmenait désormais au coffre 713. La chambre forte 713 ne possédait pas de serrure.

-Reculez un peu, dit Gripsec

Il caressa la porte du bout des doigts et elle disparue soudain comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

Une chambre forte aussi bien protégée devait contenir un trésor merveilleux se dit Harriet. Elle fut déçue de constater qu'elle était vide, il n'y avait au milieu du coffre qu'un petit paquet bien ficelé. Hagrid prit le paquet et le fourra dans une des nombreuses poches de son manteau.

Après une nouvelle course endiablée dans les sous terrains de Gringotts, Harriet fut de nouveau dehors, les poches pleines d'argent à dépenser. Elle avait hâte ! Même Dudley n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent à sa disposition.

-On va commencer par s'occuper de ton uniforme, l'infoma Hagrid

Elle essaya les robes obligatoires de l'école, ils avaient dû les ajuster, car elles étaient toutes trop grandes ou trop larges. Puis, elle alla acheter du parchemin et une plume d'oie, ainsi que de l'encre, elle fut ravie d'apprendre qu'elle changeait de couleur.

Ils entrèrent dans une librairie qui s'appelait Fleury et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaires. Puis, Harriet acheta un chaudron en étain, bien qu'elle ait voulu celui en or, un télescope pliable et une balance pour peser les ingrédients entrant dans la composition des potions. Ensuite, ils allèrent faire un tour dans la boutique de l'apothicaire qui fascina Harriet malgré la mauvaise odeur qui y régnait. Sur des étagères trônait des bocaux contenant des choses diverses et variées. Hagrid demanda les ingrédients de base nécessaires à la fabrication des potions. Harriet repensa alors au professeur Rogue, il avait bien dit qu'il enseignait les potions n'est ce pas ? Il avait semblé la détester, elle ne donnait pas cher des notes qu'elle aurait dans cette matière, bien qu'elle soit impatiente de la commencer. Faire des potions avait l'air excitant et amusant !

Ils continuèrent leurs achats et il ne resta bientôt plus que la baguette à acheter.

-Il faut que je t'offre un cadeau d'anniversaire, Harriet ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais oublier !

Harriet rougis.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé Hagrid.

-Je le sais bien mais je veux t'offrir un animal. Que pense tu d'un hibou ? Ils sont très utiles pour le courrier.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harriet ressorti de l'animalerie avec une grande cage contenant une chouette blanche majestueuse. Harriet begayait de reconnaissance. On aurait dit le professeur Quirell.

-Ce n'est rien dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru, j'imagine que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de cadeaux chez les Dursley. Bon, maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chez Ollivanders, la meilleure boutique de baguettes magiques.

La dernière boutique où ils rentrèrent était étroite et délabrée. Une clochette retentit à leur entrée, Hagrid s'assit sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs. Harriet observa la boutique, la poussière et le silence du lieu semblaient receler une magie secrète.

-Bonjour, dit une voix suave et douce.

Harriet sursauta. Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux.

-Bonjour, répondit Harriet, mal à l'aise.

-Ah oui, bien sûr. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt. Harriet Potter. Je me souviens de vos parents lorsqu'ils ont acheté leur première baguette. Et c'est à votre tour maintenant. Bien, voyons un peu...

Il sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban et les observations commencèrent. Ollivanders lui fit essayer bon nombre de baguettes, aucunes ne convenaient et Harriet ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Une baguette était une baguette non ?

-Voyons celle ci. Une combinaison originale: bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Harriet prit la baguette et sentit une chaleur se rependre dans tout son corps. Des étincelles rouges apparurent à l'extrémité de la baguette, tamisant les murs.

-Étrange...très étrange. Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue Miss Potter. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette à également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu car sa soeur n'est autre que celle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice.

Harriet avala sa salive avec difficulté.

-Souvenez vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire. Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir Miss Potter. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure !

Harriet frissona. Elle n'était pas sûre d'éprouver une grande sympathie pour Mr Ollivanders. Elle paya et quitta la boutique.

Harriet et Hagrid reprirent le chemin de Traverse dans l'autre sens, et traversèrent à nouveau le Chaudron Baveur. Harriet ne dit pas un mot sur le chemin du retour et ne fit même pas attention au regard des passants qui observaient les sacs et paquets de formes et aspects originaux ainsi que la chouette blanche qui somnolait sur ses genoux.

-Ça va Harriet ? Tu ne dis rien.

Harriet ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer. Elle avait eu le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie et pourtant...

-Tout le monde pense que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais moi, je sais bien que je ne connais rien à la magie. Je suis célèbre mais je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harriet. A Poudlard, tout le monde commence au même niveau. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Reste toi même, c'est tout. Je sais que c'est difficile. Tu as été choisie et c'est toujours difficile. Mais tu seras très contente à Poudlard.

Hagrid accompagna Harriet jusqu'au train qui devait la ramener chez les Dursley, puis il lui donna une enveloppe.

-Ton billet pour Poudlard, dit il, 1er septembre, gare de King's Cross, tout est écrit sur le billet. Si jamais tu as un problème avec les Dursley, envoie moi un message avec ta chouette, elle saura où me trouver. À bientôt, Harriet.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le dernier mois passé chez les Dursley n'eut rien de très amusant. Dudley avait à présent si peur d'elle qu'il s'enfuyait dès que Harriet entrait dans la même pièce que lui. Quand à l'oncle Vernon et à la tante Pétunia, ils s'étaient mis à l'ignorer complètement. Ils ne l'enfermaient plus dans son placard, ne la reprimandaient plus, elle n'avait même plus de corvées à faire. D'une certaine manière, c'était mieux qu'avant.

Harriet restait en compagnie de sa chouette, qu'elle avait nommée Hedwige. Elle passait ses journées à lire ses manuels scolaires, impatiente d'en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde magique. Elle attendait le 1er septembre avec hâte.

La veille du jour où elle devait partir à Poudlard, Harriet descendit demander à l'oncle Vernon si il accepterait de la conduire à la gare.

Dans le salon, les Dursley regardaient un jeu télévisé et elle toussota pour signaler sa présence. En la voyant, Dudley poussa un cri et s'enfuit de la pièce.

-Heu...Oncle Vernon ?

-Quoi ? grommela t-il

-Est ce que tu voudrais bien me conduire à la gare de King's Cross demain pour aller à Poudlard ?

Grognement. Harriet pensa que c'était sa façon de dire oui.

-Merci.

Le lendemain, Harriet se réveilla aux aurores et s'habilla d'une chemise verte et d'un pantalon noir qu'elle avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans une boutique de vêtements moldus. Elle revetirait sa robe de sorcière dans le train, pas besoin de se faire remarquer. Elle vérifia de nouveau sa liste, pour être sûre de ne rien avoir oublié, puis fit les cent pas en attendant que les Dursley se réveillent. Deux heures plus tard, l'oncle Vernon chargea son énorme valise dans le coffre de la voiture. A dix heure et demie, ils étaient à King's Cross. Harriet demanda à un employé où se trouvait la voie neuf trois quart. L'employé cru qu'elle se moquait de lui et partit. Harriet commença à paniquer, le train devait partir dans 10 et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la voie. Elle se demanda si Hagrid n'avait pas oublié de lui dire quelque chose d'important sur la façon de trouver le train. Puis, elle entendit un groupe de voyageurs parler derrière elle.

-La gare est pleine de moldus, il fallait s'y attendre.

Harriet fit aussitôt volte face. Une petite femme replete parlait à quatres garçons aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Le coeur battant, Harriet alla se placer derrière eux et décida de les suivre.

Celui qui semblait être l'aîné se dirigea vers les voies 9 et 10. Harriet l'observa attentivement mais un groupe de touriste lui bloqua la vue juste à ce moment là et lorsque le dernier touriste fut passé, le garçon avait disparu.

-Fred, à toi maintenant, dit la mère.

-Fred c'est pas moi, moi, c'est George, dit le garçon, Franchement, tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis George ?

-Désolée mon chéri.

-C'était pour rire. En fait, Fred, c'est moi.

Il s'avança à son tout vers les voies tandis que son frère jumeau lui disait de se dépêcher. Puis, les deux garçons se volatiliserent sans qu'Harriet compris comment ils s'y étaient pris.

-Excusez moi, dit alors Harriet à la petite femme.

-Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard. Ron aussi est nouveau, dit la femme en montrant son plus jeune fils, un grand dadet roux avec des grands pieds, des grandes mains et des tâches de rousseurs.

-C'est ça, dit Harriet et je...je ne sais pas comment on fait pour...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit la femme. Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'ai pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Si tu aussi le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Vas y, passe devant Ron.

-Heu...oui, d'accord...

Elle regarda la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10, elle paraissait très solide. Elle s'avança alors en poussant son chariot et marcha de plus en plus vite, bousculée par les voyageurs de la gare. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le choc. Elle continua de courir sans rencontrer aucun obstacle et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait: Poudlard Express--11 heures. Elle avait réussi à trouver son train. Les premiers wagons étaient déjà remplis d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres discutaient avec leurs parents, d'autres cherchaient une place assise. Harriet poussa son chariot le long du quai, cherchant une place libre. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et trouva à l'arrière du train un compartiment vide. Elle s'assit dans le coin près de la fenêtre. A demi cachée, elle pouvait observer la famille aux cheveux roux sans être vue. Ils se firent leurs adieux et les trois garçons montèrent dans le train. Le train s'ebranla. Harriet vit la mère des garçons faire des grand signes de la main tandis que leur petite soeur courait le long du quai pour les rattraper. Harriet éprouvait un sentiment d'excitation, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais cela ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place au plus jeune des frères aux cheveux roux.

-La place est libre ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins, demanda t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ron Weasley, dit il.

-Harriet Potter.

-Whoua ! Est ce que tu as vraiment...tu sais la...

Il pointa le doigt vers son front. Celle ci releva sa mèche pour laisser place à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Eh ben, dis donc...

Il fixa Harriet quelques secondes puis, comme s'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

-Ils sont tous sorciers dans ta famille ? lui demanda Harriet.

-Oui, je crois, répondit Ron

-Alors tu dois être déjà très fort en magie.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de moldus, comment c'était ?

-Horrible, répondit Harriet. Enfin, pas tous. En tout cas, ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin sont abominables. J'aurais bien voulu avoir trois frères sorciers.

-Cinq, rectifia Ron. Je suis le sixième à aller à Poudlard dans la famille. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. Bill et Charlie ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet en chef et Charlie était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maintenant, c'est Percy qui est Préfet.

-Préfet ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est un élève chargé de la discipline. Une sorte de pion...Tu ne savais pas ça ?

-Je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie de chez moi, confessa Harriet.

Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot dans le couloir du wagon et une vieille femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

-Vous désirez quelque chose les enfants ? demanda t-elle en montrant les friandises disposées sur le chariot.

Harriet, n'ayant rien mangé au petit déjeuner, se leva d'un bond. A présent qu'elle avait plein d'argent, elle s'acheterait autant de bonbons qu'elle le voudrait ! Cependant, lorsqu'elle regarda le chariot, tout lui était inconnu. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu, des ballongommes du Bullard, des Chocogrenouilles ou des baguettes magiques à la réglisse. Tentée, elle acheta de tout et paya la vieille dame.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Harriet revint avec ses acquisitions. Il regarda alors son sandwich.

-Tu en veux ? proposa Harriet.

-Je peux ?

Oui bien sûr !

Les deux enfants discuterent tout en finissant les friandises, Harriet les découvrant avec plaisir.

Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, des rivières.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et un garçon joufflu entra. Il avait l'air de pleurer.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda t-il.

Ils firent non de la tête.

-Je l'ai perdu, il n'arrête pas de s'échapper, pleurnicha le garçon.

-Il va sûrement revenir, dit Harriet pour essayer de le réconforter.

-Oui, mais si tu le vois...

Et il sortit.

-Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète tellement, dit Ron. Si j'avais un crapaud, je ferais tout pour m'en débarrasser. Remarque j'ai rien à dire avec mon rat, Croutard. Hier, Fred et George m'ont appris un sort pour le rendre jaune, tu veux voir ?

Harriet acquiesça, elle était toujours partante pour observer de la magie, c'était fascinant. Ron sortit sa baguette, quelque chose de blanc brillait à son extrémité.

-Elle est tellement vieille que le poil de licorne commence à sortir.

Au moment où il brandissait sa baguette, le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud revint à la porte du compartiment accompagné d'une fille vêtue de sa robe de sorcière.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien, dit la fille.

Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire.

-On a rien vu du tout, répondit Ron exaspéré.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur la baguette de Ron.

-Tu allais faire de la magie ? Voyons si cela va marcher.

Elle s'assit sur la banquette. Ron sembla pris au dépourvu. Il se racla gorge.

Soleil, jonquille et canari,

Que ce gros rat gris,

En jaune soit colorié

De la tête jusqu'aux pieds.

Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Croutard était toujours aussi gris.

-C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? Moi j'ai essayé des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant la lettre. J'ai déjà appris par coeur tous les livres qu sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Et vous ?

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonna Ron.

-Moi, c'est Harriet Potter.

-C'est vrai ? Je sais tout sur toi ! J'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire ainsi que Les grands événements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle.

-Ah bon ? dit Harriet, abasourdie.

-Tu ne savais pas ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor. Enfin bon, Serdaigle ne doit pas être si mal que ça. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorciers, vous deux, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Et elle s'en alla en emmenant la garçon abandonné par son crapaud.

-J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi celle là...,dit Ron.

-Tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur les maisons de Poudlard ? demanda Harriet, n'ayant que très brièvement vu ce sujet dans les livres qu'elle avait lu.

-L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, les élèves sont répartis dans ces maisons en fonction de leur personnalité. Il y a Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor.

-Et tes frères, ils sont dans quelle maison ?

-Gryffondor, dit Ron. Mon père et ma mère y étaient aussi. Je me demande ce qu'ils diront si je n'y suis pas. J'imagine que ce ne serait pas trop grave si je me retrouvais chez les Serdaigle ou les Poufsouffle mais si ils me mettent chez les Serpentard...C'était là qu'était Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Vol...je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui a fait ses études à Serpentard ?

-C'était il y a très longtemps.

La conversation sur les maisons sembla démoraliser Ron complètement.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font tes frères depuis qu'ils ont fini leurs études ? demanda Harriet pour changer de sujet.

-Charlie est en Roumanie pour faire des recherches sur les dragons et Bill est en Afrique, en mission pour Gringotts. A propos de Gringotts, tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a tout un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier mais j'imagine qu'on ne lit pas ça dans le monde moldu. Des voleurs ont forcé un coffre et ne se sont pas fait prendre. Ils n'ont rien emporté. C'est bizarre.

Harriet frissona.

-C'est quoi ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne sais rien du Quidditch ? C'est le plus beau jeu du monde !

Il entreprit alors de lui expliquer les régles, les quatres balles en jeu et les différents postes occupés par les joueurs. Il était en train de lui expliquer les aspects les plus complexes lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois ci, ce n'était ni Neville, ni Hermione Granger mais un garçon au teint pâle et blond.

-Alors c'est vrai ? On dit partout que Harriet Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

-Oui, dit Harriet.

Il y avait deux autres garçons autour de lui. Tous deux étaient bâtis comme des armoires à glace.

-Lui c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement dissimulé.

-Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Une robe de seconde main et des cheveux roux. Tu ne peux être qu'un Weasley.

Il se tourna vers Harriet.

-Fais attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Malefoy lui tendit la main mais Harriet refusa de la serrer.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, répondit elle froidement..

Sur cette phrase, Drago Malefoy partit,mal à l'aise.

Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Des montagnes et des forêts défilaient sous un ciel pourpre et le train semblait perdre en vitesse. Ron et Harriet enfilerent leur robe de sorcier. Celle de Ron était un peu courte, on voyait ses chaussettes et le bas de son pantalon.

Une voix retentit dans le train:

-Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Harriet sentit son estomac se nouer. Ils rejoignirent la foule d'élève qui se pressaient dans le couloir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai plongé dans la pénombre. Une lampe se balança alors au dessus de leur tête et Harriet entendit une voix familière.

-Les premières années, suivez moi. Ça va, Harriet ?

La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves.

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé. Harriet pensa qu'ils devaient se trouver au coeur d'une forêt épaisse. Personne ne parlait beaucoup.

-Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y eu alors des grandes exclamations. L'étroit chemin avait débouché sur la rive d'un lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toute ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

-Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en montrant des petits canots alignés le long de la rive. Harriet partagea sa barque avec Ron, Hermione et Neville. Les barques glissaient sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Les bateaux les emporterent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.

-Hé toi, la bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? demanda Hagrid qui vérifiait les barques pour voir si personne n'y avait rien oublié.

-Trevor ! s'exclama Neville en tendant les mains.

Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimperent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se presserent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Puis, le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château


	6. Chapitre 6

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs relevés en chignon, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il faut éviter de contrarier pensa aussitôt Harriet.

-Professeur Mcgonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

-Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe.

Le hall d'entrée du château était gigantesque. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages. Guidés par le professeur Mcgonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Harriet entendait le brouhaha d'une centaine de voix qui lui parvenait d'une porte située sur la droite.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur Mcgonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez êtres répartis dans les différentes maisons. Vous devez savoir, en effet que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme votre seconde famille. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et chacune d'elle a formé des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année scolaire, à chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les régles, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points se verra accordée le trophée des Quatres Maisons. La Cérémonie de la répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt.

-Comment font ils pour nous repartir ? demanda Harriet à Ron.

-Je suppose qu'ils nous font passer des tests.

Harriet eut un haut le coeur. Des tests ? Alors qu'elle n'y connaissait strictement rien à la magie ? Elle allait se faire ridiculiser devant toute l'école !

-Allons y maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur Mcgonagall était revenue.

Les élèves se mirent en rang. Harriet éprouvait une sensation bizarre, comme si ses jambes s'étaient changées en plomb. La file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, sur une estrade, les professeurs avaient pris place sur une autre table. Harriet leva la tête, gênée par le regard des étudiants qui observaient les nouveaux. Elle observa le plafond, il était noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

-C'est un plafond magique, murmura Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans L'histoire de Poudlard.

Harriet regarda à nouveau ce qui se passa devant elle lorsque le professeur Mcgonagall installa un tabouret devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier, il était râpé, sale, rapiécé.

Peut être allait on leur demander d'en faire sortir un lapin pensa Harriet.

-Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et je placerai alors le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Hannah Abott.

Une fille sorti du rang. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Près d'une minute pus tard, on entendit,

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Des applaudissements et des acclamations s'éleverent de la table à droite. Elle alla s'y installer.

-Lavande Brown.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Ce fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche.

Le Choixpeau mettait généralement très peu de temps à se décider.

Harriet commençait vraiment à avoir la nausée, maintenant.

-Hermione Granger.

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfila frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

-GRYFFONDOR ! cria le chapeau.

Ron émit un grognement.

Harriet eut soudain d'horribles pensées. Et si elle n'était pas choisie du tout ? Et si on lui disait que c'était une erreur et qu'elle devait retourner chez elle ?

Neville Londubat fut envoyé à Gryffondor et Malefoy à Serpentard. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans le file des nouveaux. Le professeur Mcgonagall appela les noms qui commençaient par P. Parkinson, les jumelles Patil, Perks et enfin...

-Harriet Potter !

Lorsque Harriet sortit du rang, tous les regard furent sur elle. Des murmures s'éleverent dans toute la salle.

-Elle a bien dit Potter ?

-La Harriet Potter ?

Harriet avança timidement vers le tabouret, visiblement mal à l'aise. Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en la plongeant dans le noir complet, Harriet eu le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux la regarder.

-Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et...ho ! ho ! Jeune fille, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant...Voyons, où vais je te mettre..?

Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard, pensa t-elle avec force,

De l'extérieur, la répartition de Harriet Potter durait depuis déjà plus de trois minutes, du jamais vu.

-Pas à Serpentard, dit la petite voix. Tu es sûre ? Tu as d'immenses qualités tu sais ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors ? Non ? Vraiment ? Très bien, si tu es sûre de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à...

-GRYFFONDOR !

Harriet entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Elle retira le chapeau et se dirigea les jambes tremblantes vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle avait à peine remarqué qu'elle avait eu l'ovation la plus longue et bruyante de la soirée. Percy le préfet lui serra vigoureusement la main tandis que les jumeaux Weasley criaient à tue tête:

-Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !

Harriet s'assit. Elle pouvait à présent voir distinctement la Grande Table des professeurs. Hagrid, qui était assis à l'une des extrémités, lui fit un clin d'oeil en levant le pouce. Au centre de la table, trônait dans un large fauteuil d'or massif Albus Dumbledore en personne. Harriet le reconnu grâce à l'une des cartes qu'elle avait eue dans les Chocogrenouilles. Le chevelure argentée de Dumbledore brillait avec éclat. Harriet reconnu également le professeur Quirell, il portait un grand turban violet qui lui donnait un air bizarre. À côté de lui était assis le professeur Rogue, cet homme, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Elle fut cependant obligée de détacher son regard de la grande table, puisque c'était au tour de Ron d'être réparti.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Harriet applaudit vivement, heureuse d'être dans la même maison que son ami.

Tous les élèves ayant été répartis, le professeur Mcgonagall roula son parchemin et emmena le Choixpeau.

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras ouverts.

-Bienvenue, dit il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Harriet de demanda s'il fallait rire ou pas. Harriet resta bouche bée. Lee plats disposés sur la table débordaient à présent de victuailles. Les Dursley avaient souvent privé Harriet de nourriture ou sinon, elle ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Harriet remplit son assiette d'un peu de tout, et commença à manger avec appétit. Sauf qu'elle se rendit compte très vite qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler alors qu'elle n'avait même pas touché à la moitié de son assiette.

-Si tu n'en veux plus, je peux finir ? lui demanda Ron.

-Oui, vas y.

Les autres élèves parlaient de leurs familles, l'un avait une mère sorcière et un père moldu. Hermione demandait des informations sur les cours à Percy. Harriet se sentait parfaitement à l'aise à présent. Elle regarda de nouveau la grande table, espérant apercevoir de nouveau le professeur Rogue. Elle le regarda, il discutait avec le professeur Quirell. Puis, il tourna la tête et leurs yeux se connecterent. Sa cicatrice commença à chauffer d'une manière assez désagréable et elle rompit le contact.

-Dis moi Percy, qui est ce professeur à côté de Quirell ?

-C'est le professeur Rogue, il enseigne les potions, mais tout le monde sait qu'il veut le poste de Quirell depuis des années. C'est le directeur des Serpentard et il déteste les Gryffondor. Il fait tout pour nous enlever des points dès qu'il le peut. Il en connaît un rayon en magie noire, ce Rogue.

Elle eut de nouveau le sentiment désagréable que Rogue ne l'aimait pas. Comment ne pouvait il pas l'aimer ? Il ne la connaissait même pas encore. En tout cas, il avait l'air de détester tout le monde. Il ne fallait certainement pas en faire un cas personnel.

Harriet observa longuement le professeur Rogue mais celui ci ne tourna plus les yeux vers elle. Lorsque les desserts eurent disparu, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et etanché notre soif, j'aimerais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Mr Rusard m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Le sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage est formellement interdite, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les nouveaux Gryffondor suivirent Percy hors de la grande Salle puis montèrent derrière lui le grand escalier de marbre. Harriet avait tellement sommeil qu'elle ne fut pas surprise de voir les personnage des tableaux accrochés au mur, murmurer et chuchoter. Elle ne le fut pas d'avantage lorsque Percy les faisait passer par des portes cachées derrière des tapisseries ou des panneaux coulissants. Ils s'arreterent tout au bout d'un couloir. Il y avait un tableau accroché, il représentait une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe rose.

-Le mot de passe ? demanda -elle.

-Caput Draconis, dit Percy et le tableau pivot aussitôt, laissant voir un passage decoupé dans le mur. Ils s'y engouffrerent un par un, entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une salle ronde, confortable et accueillante, portant les couleurs rouges et jaunes. Percy montra aux nouveaux les dortoirs, celui des filles et celui des garçons. Les filles montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet d'une tour et trouvèrent des lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours rouge. Leurs valises avaient déjà été amenées. Trop fatiguées pour parler, elles enfilerent leur pyjama et se mirent au lit. Le sien était entre celui d'Hermione et de Lavande.

-J'ai hâte de commencer les cours, dit Hermione.

Harriet voulu répondre, mais elle tomba endormie.


	7. Chapitre 7

-Là, regarde.

-Où ?

-À côté du grand type roux.

-Avec les lunettes ?

-Tu as vu sa cicatrice ?

Le lendemain, dès qu'elle eut quitté le dortoir, Harriet entendait des murmures sur son passage. Les élèves qui attendaient aux portes des salles de classe se levaient sur la pointe des pieds pour la voir ou revenaient sur leurs pas pour la croiser à nouveau. Harriet pendant ce temps, essayait de trouver son chemin. Ils s'étaient perdu ce matin et avaient tenté avec Ron d'ouvrir sans le savoir, la porte qui menait à l'entrée interdite du deuxième étage. Rusard les avait surpris et avait refusé de les croire lorsque qu'ils lui avaient expliqué qu'ils s'étaient perdus. Il les avait menacés de les enfermer au cachot. Heureusement, le professeur Mcgonagall qui passait par là était venue à leur secours. Rusard avait une chatte qui s'appelait Miss Teigne, ue créature grisâtre et décharnée avec des yeux globuleux qui brillaient comme des lampes, à l'image de ceux de son maître. Elle sillonnait les couloirs et dès qu'elle apercevait quelqu'un commettre la moindre faute, elle courait prévenir son maître.

Lorsqu'on avait enfin réussi à trouver la salle de classe, il fallait arriver à suivre les cours et Harriet découvrit très vite que l'exercice de la magie ne consistait pas seulement à brandir une baguette magique en marmonnant quelques paroles un peu bizarres. Chaque mercredi soir, ils observaient le ciel au télescope. Trois fois par semaine, ils étudiaient les plantes dans les serres situées derrière le chateau, sous la direction d'une petite sorcière potelée, le professeur Chourave.

Le cours le plus ennuyeux était celui d'histoire de la magie qui était enseigné par un fantôme, le professeur Binns.

Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantement, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par dessus son bureau. Au début de leur premier cours, pendant qu'il faisait l'appel, il poussa un petit cri en voyant le nom de Harriet et tomba à la renverse.

Le professeur Mcgonagall était très différente. Harriet avait vu juste en pensant qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier. Elle était stricte, intelligente et leur parla très directement dès le début du premier cours.

-La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, avait elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle avait alors changé son bureau en cochons puis lui avait rendu sa forme d'origine. La démonstration était impressionnante et les élèves avaient hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite, mais ils s'étaient bientôt rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'en faire autant. Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, ils avaient commencé à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais seule Hermione et Harriet avaient obtenu un résultat. Le professeur Mcgonagall avait montré à toute la classe les allumettes qui avaient pris une couleur argentée et dont l'extrémité était devenue pointue. Elle leur avait même accordé un de ses rares sourires.

Le cours que tout le monde attendait avec le plus d'impatience était celui de défense contre les forces du mal, mais l'enseignement de Quirell tournait plutôt à la farce. La salle de classe était imprégnée d'une forte odeur d'ail, ce qui était censé repousser le vampire qu'il avait rencontré en Roumanie. Son turban lui avait été offert par un prince africain pour le remercier de l'avoir débarrassé d'un zombie, mais son histoire sonnait faux, il n'arrivait même pas à leur comment il l'avait combattu.

Harriet constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas de retard sur ses autres camarades. Nombre d'entre eux avaient été éduqués dans des familles de Moldus et ne s'était jamais doutés qu'ils étaient des sorciers.

Le vendredi, Harriet et Ron trouvèrent par eux même la grande Salle où était servi le petit déjeuner.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? demanda Harriet

-Un cours commun de potions avec les Serpentard. C'est Rogue qui est leur directeur. On dit qu'il essaye toujours de les avantager. On verra si c'est vrai.

Harriet avait hâte. Elle était intriguée par ce professeur. Mais pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas.

Au même moment, le courrier arriva. Harriet s'était habituée à voir entrer chaque matin dans la Grande Salle, une centaine de hiboux qui tournoyaient au dessus des tables en laissant tomber lettres et paquets sur les genoux de leurs propriétaires. Jusqu'à présent, Hedwige n'avait rien apporté à Harriet. Ce matin là cependant, elle vint voleter entre la confiture et le sucrier et déposa une lettre dans l'assiette de Harriet. Elle déchira aussitôt l'enveloppe. C'était Hagrid qui lui demandait si elle voulait venir chez lui prendre le thé cet après midi. Elle renvoya un message pour confirmer sa venue.

La perspective de prendre le thé avec Hagrid mit un peu de baume au coeur de Harriet. Car le cour de potions magiques fut sans soute la pire épreuve qu'elle ait eu à subir depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Lors de leur rencontre, Harriet avait senti que le professeur Rogue ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. À la fin du premier cours de potions, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée: il la haïssait.

Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait froid, sombre et l'atmosphère était lugubre. Les bocaux alignés le long des murs dans lesquels flottaient des animaux rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant.

Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom de Harriet, il marqua une pause.

-Ah oui, dit il. Harriet Potter. Notre nouvelle...célébrité.

Drago Malefoy et ses amis ricanerent dans leur coin. Rogue acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Hagrid, mais ils n'avaient pas la même chaleur. Ils étaient vides et froids. Harriet se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour les rendre ainsi. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit, mais elle trouvait ses yeux magnifiques, capables de vous captiver, de vous envoûter.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit il.

Sa voix grave n'était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur Mcgonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.

-Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un Chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens...Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes d'imbéciles à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Harriet observa le professeur Rogue, qui se tenait adossé à son bureau. Hermione, elle, avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'une imbécile.

-Potter ! dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodele en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Poudre de quoi ? Infusion de quoi ? Harriet jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui paraissait aussi décontenancé qu'elle. La main d'Hermione s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Harriet.

-Apparemment, la célébrité ne fait pas tout dans la vie, dit il sans prêter la moindre attention à la main d'Hermione.

Quel personnage détestable ! pensa t-elle. Il sait très bien que je viens d'apprendre que je suis une sorcière et que je suis célèbre !

-Essayons encore une fois, Potter, reprit Rogue. Où iriez vous si je vous demandais de me ramener un bezoard ?

Hermione leva à nouveau la main, mais Harriet n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être un bezoard. Elle essaya de ne pas regarder Malefoy et ses amis qui étaient pris d'un fou rire.

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, dit-elle.

-Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est ce pas, Potter ?

Harriet se força à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard glacé du professeur. En fait, elle avait bien ouvert ses livres quand elle était encore chez les Dursley, mais Rogue ne pouvait pas exiger d'elle qu'elle ait tout retenu de ce contenait les manuels !

Rogue ne faisait toujours pas attention à la main frémissante d'Hermione.

-Potter, reprit le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Cette fois, Hermione se leva, la main toujours tendue au dessus de sa tête.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harriet avec calme. Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut être plus de chance avec elle.

Il y eut quelques rires. Rogue en revanche, n'avait pas l'air content.

-Asseyez vous ! lança t-il à Hermione. Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodele et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Un bezoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quand au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ?

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de parchemin et de plumes.

-Et votre impertinence coûtera 1 point à Gryffondor, Potter, ajouta Rogue.

Il répartit alors les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noir flottant derrière lui, en les regardant poser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Malefoy pour qui il semblait éprouver de la sympathie.

Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagnée par un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Neville Londubat s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus et leur potion se répandait sur le sol en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets et Neville, aspergé de potion, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient sur le corps.

-Imbécile ! gronda Rogue en faisait disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?

Neville pleurnichait et des furoncles apparaissaient sur son nez.

-Emmenez le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Rogue à Seamus.

Puis, il se tourna vers Harry et Ron qui avaient préparé leur potion à côté de Neville.

-Potter, pourquoi ne lui avez vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor.

C'était injuste ! pensa Harriet. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

Le sentiment de haine qu'eprouvait Rogue envers Harriet était à présent réciproque. Tout sentiment d'admiration qu'elle avait eu à son égard était désormais réduit en miette. Lorsqu'ils remonterent des cachots, une heure plus tard, le moral d'Harriet était au plus bas. Elle avait fait perdre deux points à Gryffondor dès la première semaine. Pourquoi Rogue la haïssait-elle ainsi ?

A trois heure moins cinq, Ron et Harriet traversèrent le parc. Hagrid habitait une petite maison de bois en bordure de la forêt interdite. Lorsque Harriet frappa, un grand fracas retentit à l'intérieur de la maison ainsi que des aboiements. Le visage hirsute de Hagrid apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Du calme, Crockdur !

Il fit entrer Harriet et Ron en s'efforçant de retenir par un collier un énorme molosse noir.

-Faites comme chez vous, dit Hagrid en lâchant le chien qui bondit sur Ron, lui léchant le visage.

-Je vous présente Ron, dit Harriet à Hagrid qui versait de l'eau chaude dans une théière et disposait de biscuits maisons dans un plat.

-Encore un Weasley à ce que je vois.

Les biscuits faillirent leur casser les dents, mais ils firent semblant de les trouver délicieux. Il lui raconterent leur première semaine de cours. Lorsque Harriet lui raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de potions, Hagrid lui fit la même réponse que Ron: il ne fallait pas y prêter attention, Rogue n'avait jamais aimé grand monde parmi ses élèves.

-Mais moi, on dirait vraiment qu'il me hait, insista Harriet.

-Tu dis des bêtises, assura Hagrid. Pourquoi donc te haïrait-il ?

Mais Harriet remarqua que Hagrid avait détourné les yeux en disant cela.

Pendant que Ron parlait avec Hagrid de Charlie, Harriet prit un morceau de journal posé sur la table. C'était un article découpé dans La Gazette du Sorcier:

LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS

L'enquête sur sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire. Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'a été volé. La chambre forte avait été en effet vidée le jour même.

Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire, à déclaré le porte parole des gobelins.

-Hagrid ! s'exclama Harriet. Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était !

Cette fois il n'y avait aucun doute, Hagrid fuyait le regard de Harriet. Harriet relut l'article. La chambre forte fracturée avait été vidée le même jour. Hagrid avait vidé la chambre forte 713. Il n'avait pris qu'un petit paquet. Étais ce que les voleurs avaient voulu dérober ?

Elle se demanda bien où pouvait être ce fameux paquet à présent. Si c'était bien ce que cherchaient les voleurs, Hagrid l'avait pris juste à temps. Harriet se posait aussi une autre question: Hagrid avait-il quelque chose à lui cacher au sujet de Rogue et de l'antipathie qu'il lui avait manifestée ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Harriet avait toujours cru qu'il était impossible de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi détestable que Dudley, mais c'était avant de faire la connaissance de Drago Malefoy. Les Gryffondor pensaient n'avoir que le cours de potions avec les Serpentard mais une note sur le tableau d'affichage les informa que le cours de vol était également communs entre les deux maisons.

-On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, marmonna Harriet. Je n'attendais que ça, me ridiculiser devant Malefoy en essayant de manier un balai. J'ai toujours été mauvaise en sport.

-Qui te dis que tu vas te ridiculiser ? Je sais que Malefoy se vante toujours d'être un grand joueur de Quidditch, mais ça ne coûte rien de le dire. Il faudra voir sur le terrain.

Il est vrai qu'il racontait sans cesse des histoires dont il était le héros et qui se terminaient par une poursuite haletante à l'issue de laquelle il échappait de justesse à un hélicoptère moldu. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à se vanter. A l'en croire, Seamus Finnigan avait passé le plus clair de son enfance à faire des acrobaties aériennes. Tous les élèves issus de familles de sorciers parlaient sans cesse de Quidditch. Neville, en revanche, n'était jamais monté sur un balai. Sa grand mère s'y était toujours opposée. C'était uns sage décision, pensa Harriet, vu le nombre d'accidents que Neville avait déjà eu dans sa vie en restant les pieds sur terre. Quand à Hermione, elle redoutait cette leçon autant que Neville, puisque c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre dans les livres, et pourtant, elle avait essayé !

Le premier cours devait avoir lieu le jeudi. Au petit déjeuner, Harriet ne reçut aucune lettre, elle n'en avait pas reçu depuis le petit mot d'Hagrid.

Un hibou apporta à Neville un paquet qui lui envoyait sa grand mère. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et montra à tout le monde une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille qui semblait remplie de fumée.

-C'est un rapeltout, expliqua t-il. Ça sert à se souvenir de ce qu'on a oublié de faire. Il suffit de la tenir dans sa main et si on a oublié quelque chose, la fumée devient rouge.

Neville fronça les sourcils, dans sa mai , la boule était devenue écarlate. Pendant qu'il essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait oublié, Malefoy passa près de la table et lui pris son rapeltout des mains. Harriet et Ron se levèrent d'un bond. Ils n'auraient pas été mécontents d'avoir un prétexte pour se battre, mais le professeur Mcgonagall accourut aussitôt.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-elle.

-C'est Malefoy qui m'a pris mon rapeltout, gémit Neville.

Malefoy fit une grimace et laissa tomber la boule sur la table.

-C'était simplement pour y jeter un coup d'oeil, dit il avec de s'éloigner avec ses deux compagnons.

A trois heure et demi, cet après midi là, les Gryffondor sortirent dans le parc pour leur leçon de vol. Le ciel était clair et dégagé. Les Serpentard étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de balais alignés sur le sol. Harriet avait entendu Fred et George se plaindre de la qualité des balais de Poudlard. Mme Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? aboya t-elle. Mettez vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez vous !

Harriet jeta un coup d'oeil à son balai, il était en piteux état.

-Tendez la main droite au dessus du balai et dites debout, ordonna Madame Bibine.

-Debout, crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Le balai de Harriet lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais ce fut une des rares à le faire. Celui d'Hermione ne bougea pas. Celui de Ron fit un tour sur lui même.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger leur position. Harriet et Ron furent enchantés lorsqu'elle dit à Malefoy qu'il tenait très mal son balai.

-Et maintenant, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres puis reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous pêchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet: Trois, deux...

Mais Neville était si nerveux et il avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'il se lança avant le coup de sifflet.

-Redescends, mon garçon, ordonna t-elle.

Mais Neville s'élevait dans les airs. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six. Harriet vit son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Il eut un haut le coeur, glissa de son balai et

BAM! Il y eut un bruit sourd puis un craquement et Neville se retrouva face contre terre. Madame Bibine était penchée sur Neville, aussi pâle que lui.

-Poignet cassé, murmura t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon, lève toi. Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle sont tourna alors vers les autres élèves.

-Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Neville, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la main crispée sur son poignet, clopine à côté de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Malefoy éclata de rire.

-Regardez, s'écria Malefoy.

Il se précipita à l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose.

-C'est le truc idiot que sa grand mère lui a envoyé, dit il en montrant le rapeltout qui étincelait dans sa main.

-Donne moi ça, Malefoy, lança Harriet d'une voix très calme.

Tout le monde cessa de parler pour observer le déroulement de l'échange. Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais.

-Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Sur le toit par exemple.

-Donne moi ça, s'écria Harriet.

Mais Malefoy avait déjà enfourché son balai et décola aussitôt. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il savait voler.

-Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter.

Harriet empoigna son balai.

-Non ! Cria Hermione. Madame Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.

Mais Harriet ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle enfourcha le balai et s'éleva à toute vitesse. L'air lui sifflait aux oreilles et sa robe de sorcière traînait derrière elle. Elle ressentit une joie intense en découvrant soudain qu'elle savait voler sur un balai sans avoir appris. C'était quelque chose qui lui paraissait simple et facile et qui lui donnait une sensation merveilleuse. Lorsqu'elle tira sur le manche pour monter plus haut, elle entendit les hurlements des filles et les acclamations des garçons. Harriet prit alors un virage serré pour faire face à Malefoy qui paraissait stupéfait.

-Donne moi ça, s'écria Harriet, ou je te fais tomber de ton balai.

-Vraiment ? répliqua Malefoy essayant d'avoir l'air méprisant mais semblait plutôt inquiet.

D'instinct, Harriet savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle se pencha en avant, serra les mains et son balai fonça sur Malfoy comme une fusée. Il parvint à éviter Harriet de justesse mais elle repartait déjà à la charge en lui fonçant dessus. Des élèves applaudirent.

-Alors, Malfoy ? Crabbe et Goyle ne sont plus là pour te sauver la mise ?

Il sembla que Malfoy avait eu la même pensée.

-Attrape si tu peux, Potter, cria t-il.

Et il lança la boule de verre le plus haut possible. Elle se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche à balai et poursuivit la boule en fonçant vers le sol. Des cris se mêlaient au sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'elle fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain, elle tendit et réussit à attraper la boule à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche de son balai et atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse.

-HARRIET POTTER !

Le professeur Mcgonagall courait vers elle. Harriet se releva, les jambes tremblantes.

-Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...

Elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler et ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs furieux.

-Comment avez vous pu oser...? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou...

-Ce n'est pas sa faute professeur, intervint Ron. C'est Malefoy qui...

-Taisez vous, Weasley. Venez avec moi, Potter.

Harriet savait qu'elle allait être renvoyée. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour se défendre mais sa voix refusait de lui obéir. Le professeur Mcgonagall avançait à grands pas et il lui fallait courir derrière elle pour la suivre. Elle n'avait pas tenu deux semaines. Dans dix minutes elle devrait faire ses valises et rentrer chez les Dursley. Qu'est ce qu'ils diraient ?

Le professeur l'emmenait sans les cachots. Allait-on la punir à coups de fouet ? elle frissona rien qu'à l'idée. Puis, elle s'arrêta devant la salle de classe du professeur Rogue. Elle avait peur pour sa vie, tout ce qui concernait Rogue était mauvais présage.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

-Severus, excuse moi de te déranger mais pourrais je t'emprunter Dubois quelques instants ?

Du bois ? Allait on lui donner des coups de bâtons ?

Il regarda le professeur Mcgonagall quelques secondes puis son regard se posa sur Harriet, il leva un sourcil.

-Faites vite, Dubois à une potion à finir, lança t-il sèchement.

Dubois était en fait un élève de cinquième année, un garçon solide qui avait l'air très étonné d'être ainsi arraché de son cours de potions.

-Venez avec moi tous les deux, dit le professeur Mcgonagall.

Ils la suivirent le long du couloir. Dubois lançait à Harriet des regards surpris.

-Entrez là, ordonna le professeur.

Elle les fit entrer dans une classe vide.

-Potter, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur.

L'expression de Dubois passa de la surprise au ravissement.

-Vous parlez sérieusement, professeur ?

-Très sérieusement. Cette jeune fille a un don. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. C'était la première fois que vous montiez sur un balai, Potter ?

Harriet approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, mais apparemment, ils n'allaient pas l'exclure.

-Elle a attrapé cette boule de verre après une descente en piqué de quinze mètres. Et elle s'en est tirée sans la moindre égratignure. Même Charlie Weasley n'en aurait pas été capable.

Dubois avait à présent la tête de quelqu'un dont le rêve venait de se réaliser.

-Tu as déjà assisté à un match de Quidditch, Potter ? demanda t-il d'une voix enthousiaste.

-Dubois est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, précisa Mcgonagall.

-Elle a le physique parfait pour un attrapeur. Légère, rapide...Il va falloir lui trouver un bon balai.

-Je vais aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander si on peut faire une entorse au règlement et fournir un balai à une élève de première année. Dieu sait que nous avons besoin d'une meilleure équipe que celle de l'année dernière. Nous avons été littéralement écrasés par les Serpentard. Pendant des semaines, je n'ai pas osé regardé Severus Rogue en face...Je veux que vous suiviez un entraînement intensif, Potter. Vous avez intérêt à vous donner du mal, sinon, je pourrais revenir sur ma décision de ne pas vous punir pour ce que vous venez de faire.

Puis elle eut soudain un sourire.

-Votre père aurait été fière de vous, ajouta t-elle. Lui aussi était un excellent joueur de Quidditch.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

C'était l'heure du dîner et Harriet racontait à Ron ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée avec le professeur Mcgonagall.

-Attrapeur ? s'exclama Ron. Mais les première année ne jouent jamais...Tu vas être le plus jeune depuis...

-Un siècle, acheva Harriet. C'est Dubois qui me l'a dit. Je commence l'entraînement dès demain. Mais ne le dis à personne. Dubois veut garder ça secret.

Lorsque Harriet, Ron, Neville et Hermione cherchèrent à retourner dans leur dortoir, l'escalier se mit à en faire des siennes. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'aile interdite du deuxième étage. Soudain, Neville poussa un cri.

-Miss Teigne, cria Ron.

Ils se mirent à courir à la porte la plus proche avant que Rusard n'arrive. Elle était fermée à clé.

-Elle ne s'ouvre pas, pleurnicha Ron.

-Pousse toi, imbécile, dit Hermione en le poussant. Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-On est sauvés, dit Harriet.

Mais elle parlait trop vite. Neville pointait du doigt un chien monstrueux qui remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes, trois paires d'yeux étincelant, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de bave épais comme des cordes.

Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. S'il ne les avait pas encore pas dévoré, c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise, mais il commençait à s'agiter. Harriet chercha à tâtons là poignée de la porte. Entre Rusard et la mort, elle choisissait Rusard. Ils sorterent à reculons, claquerent la porte derrière eux et se mirent à courir le long du couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent dévorée courir uniquement lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le portrait de la grosse dame. Le tableau pivota. Ils s'engouffrerent dans la salle commune et se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils, tremblant de tous leurs membres. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? dit enfin Ron.

Hermione avait à la fois retrouvé son souffle et son mauvais caractère.

-Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ?

-Il était par terre, non ? repondit Harriet. Je n'ai pas regardé ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes.

-Non, il n'était pas par terre, il était sur une trappe. On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident. Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher.

Harriet remonta à son tour dans le dortoir en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Hermione. Le chien était là pour garder quelque chose. Qu'avait dit Hagrid déjà ? Que Gringotts était le meilleur endroit pour cacher un objet à part Poudlard peut être. Apparemment, Harriet avait découvert où se trouvait désormais le petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft que Hagrid était allé chercher dans la chambre forte 713.


	9. Chapitre 9

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harriet et Ron trouvaient que cette rencontre avec le chien à trois têtes était une belle expérience. Harriet avait révélé à Ron l'existence du paquet transféré de Gringotts à Poudlard et ils s'étaient longuement demandé ce qui pouvait bien justifier une protection aussi dissuasive.

-Ou bien c'est quelque chose avec beaucoup de valeur ou bien c'est un truc très dangereux, dit Ron.

-Ou les deux, ajouta Harriet.

Ils n'avaient cependant aucun indices supplémentaires.

En revanche, ni Neville, ni Hermione ne semblaient éprouver le moindre intérêt pour ce qui se trouvait sous la trappe. Tout ce qui comptait pour Neville, c'était de ne plus jamais voir ce chien de sa vie. Hermione, quand à elle, refusait de leur parler.

Au moment où les hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle, comme chaque matin, l'attention des élèves fut aussitôt attirée par une demi douzaine de hiboux grands ducs qui portaient un long paquet. Harriet fut aussi intriguée que les autres et elle fut stupéfaite lorsque les hiboux laissèrent tomber le paquet devant elle. Un autre hibou passa juste après pour déposer une lettre sur la paquet. Elle commença par lire la lettre:

N'OUVREZ PAS LE PAQUET PENDANT QUE VOUS SEREZ À TABLE.

Il contient votre nouveau Nimbus 2000, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que vous avez votre propre balai. Sinon, les autres en voudront un aussi. Olivier Dubois vous attend ce soir à sept heures sur le terrain de Quidditch pour votre première séance d'entraînement.

Professeur Mcgonagall.

Harriet montra la lettre à Ron, en essayant de cacher sa joie. Ils se hâterent de quitter la salle pour le deballer. Mais Crabbe et Goyle leur barrèrent le chemin. Malefoy prit le paquet des mains de Harriet.

-Ça m'a l'air d'être un balai, dit Malefoy.

Il le lui rendit avec une expression de mépris et d'envie.

-Cette fois, tu es fichue, Potter, les première année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir un balai.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel balai, dit Ron. C'est un nimbus 2000. C'est quoi, déjà, la marque du tien ? Un comète 260, c'est ça ? Les comètes c'est pas mal, mais les nimbus sont d'une autre classe.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, Weasley, répliqua Malefoy. Tu n'aurais même de quoi te payer la moitié d'une poignée. Toi et tes frères, vous les achetez brindilles par brindilles.

Avant que Ron ait eu le temps de répondre, le professeur Rogue apparut à côté de Malefoy.

-Y a t-il un problème, Mr Malfoy ? interrogea le professeur.

\- Potter s'est fait envoyer un balai, dit-il, confiant.

-Ah oui. Les professeur Mcgonagall m'a mis au courant. Votre célébrité vous permet violer tous les règlements, n'est ce pas, Miss Potter ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur, repondit-elle avec calme, sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Votre impertinence coûtera deux points à Gryffondor. Maintenant, hors de ma vue.

Puis, Harriet et Ron montèrent l'escalier en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort, tandis que Malefoy ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa rage.

-S'il n'avait pas volé la rapeltout de Neville, je ne ferais pas partie de l'équipe, dit Harriet.

-Alors, j'imagine que tu prends cela comme une récompense pour avoir violé le règlement ? lança une voix courroucée derrière eux.

Hermione montait l'escalier à grands pas

-Je croyais que tu nous parlais plus, dit Ron. Tu devrais continuer, ça nous a fait beaucoup de bien.

Hermione s'éloigna d'eux, le nez en l'air.

Ce jour là, Harriet eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer en cours. Elle ne pensait qu'à son balai rangé sous son lit ou au terrain de Quidditch. Elle rata le dîner et se rua avec Ron dans le dortoir pour ouvrir son balai.

Le balai paraissait superbe. Il avait une forme élégante, avec une manche d'acajou étincelant et un long faisceau de brindilles droites et lisses. La marque Nimbus 2000 était marquée en lettres d'or à une extrémité du manche.

Peu avant sept heures, elle quitta le château et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans le stade. Il était entouré de gradins installés en hauteur qui permettaient aux spectateurs d'être suffisamment haut placé pour ne rien perdre du spectacle. A chaque bout du terrain étaient plantés des poteaux en or surmontés de larges cercles. Impatiente d'essayer son balai, Harriet l'enfourcha sans attendre l'arrivée de Dubois. La sensation était extraordinaire, le Nimbus 2000 enchaînait les virages à la moindre caresse, passait à travers les cercles d'or, fonçait à toute vitesse sur la longueur du terrain.

-Hé ! Potter, Redescends !

Olivier Dubois venait d'arriver avec une grosse boîte sous la bras. Harriet atterrit auprès de lui.

-C'était vraiment très bien, dit-il, les yeux étincelants. Je comprends ce que Mcgonagall voulait dire...Tu as vraiment un don. Ce soir, je vais simplement d'apprendre les régles, ensuite, tu participeras aux entraînements trois fois par semaine.

Il ouvrit la boîte . A l'intérieur, il y avait quatres balles différentes. Il entreprit de lui expliquer les rôles des six autres joueurs et des différentes balles. Dubois prit dans la boîte la quatrième et dernière balle. Comparée aux trois autres, elle avait l'air minuscule. De la taille d'une grosse noix, elle était d'un or étincelant et pourvue de petites ailes blanches battant frénétiquement.

-Ceci, c'est le Vif d'or, la plus importante des quatres balles. Elle est très difficile à attraper à cause de sa rapidité et de sa petite taille. C'est l'attrapeur qui est chargé de la saisir. L'attrapeur qui réussit à l'attraper fait gagner cent cinquante points à son équipe, ce qui lui assure pratiquement la victoire. Le match ne s'arrête pas tant que le Vif d'or n'a pas été attrapé. Cette année, la coupe de Quidditch sera gravée au nom des Gryffondor, assura Dubois. Je ne serais pas étonné que tu deviennes encore meilleure que Charlie Weasley . Et pourtant, il aurait pu jouer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre s'il n'était pas parti à la chasse aux dragons.

Harriet était tellement occupée avec ses cours et les séances d'entraînement qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il s'était déjà écoulé deux mois depuis la rentrée. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux au château qu'à Privet Drive. C'était maintenant devenu son foyer. Quand aux cours, ils lui paraissaient de plus en plus intéressants. Le professeur Rogue semblait toujours la détester autant, mais c'était devenu une habitude. Elle essayait de travailler le plus possible cette matière, dans l'espoir qu'il l'apprécie plus s'il la voyait faire des efforts. Il avait l'air de détester cette célébrité qu'elle avait à cause de se cicatrice, puisqu'il y faisait toujours allusion.

Au matin de Halloween, les élèves se réveillerent dans une délicieuse odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans le château. Mieux encore, le professeur Flitwick leur annonça qu'ils allaient apprendre le sortilège de lévitation. Tout le monde en rêvait depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu envoyer le crapaud de Neville à travers la classe dans un magnifique vol plané. Harriet avait Seamus comme partenaire. Ron dut faire équipe avec Hermione. Elle ne leur avait plus parlé depuis l'histoire du balai.

-N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina le professeur Flitwick. Et faîtes attention à la prononciation.

C'était très difficile. Harriet et Seamus levèrent, tournèrent, mais la plume restait immobile sur la table. Ron n'avait pas plus de chances.

-Wingardium Leviosa ! s'écriait-il en agitant ses longs bras comme un moulin à vent.

-Tu ne prononce pas bien, lança Hermione. Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa en accentuant bien le gar.

Hermione releva les manches de sa robe,'donna un coup de baguette et articula nettement: Wingardium Leviosa.

Leur plume s'éleva alors dans les airs.

-Bravo, très bien ! s'écria le professeur Flitwick.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, dit Ron à Harriet à la fin du cours. C'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille là !

Quelqu'un les dépassa en bousculant Harriet. C'était Hermione. Elle était en larmes.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a entendu, dit Harriet.

-Et alors ? répliqua Ron qui semblait soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.

Hermione ne se rendit pas au cours suivant et personne ne la vit plus du tout de l'après midi. En se rendant à la Grande Salle où devait être servi le dîner d'halloween, Harriet et Ron entendirent Parvati dire à sa copine que Hermione s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être dérangée. Ron parut de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Ron, je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle plus tard, dit Harriet.

-Hé mais...! Où est ce que tu vas ?

-Aux toilettes.

Harriet fila vers les toilettes des filles et rentra dedans.

-Hermione ?

Pas de réponse. Elle entendit des sanglots venir d'une cabine sur la droite. Elle toqua.

-Hermione ? Tu es dedans ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? repondit Hermione, la voix cassée à force de pleurer.

-Je voulais juste te dire qu'il ne faut pas pleurer pour ce qu'à dit Ron, c'est un idiot. Il est juste jaloux parce que tu es brillante.

-Tu le pense vraiment ?

-Oui ! Tu ne voudrais pas sortir de cette cabine ?

Elle entendit un clic et la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione, les yeux gonflés. Harriet lui sourit.

-Je ne peux pas aller dans la Grande Salle avec cette tête, dit Hermione en se regardant dans le miroir.

-On peut rester ici, proposa Harriet. Je n'ai pas très faim et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de fêter Halloween...

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire la fête. Mais tu peux y aller, toi. Ne te sens pas obligée de rester avec moi.

-Aujourd'hui, cela fait dix ans, jour pour jour que mes parents ont été..., la voix de Harriet se brisa.Personne...personne ne s'en souvient...Alors qu'ils ont donné leur vie...

Hermione ne disait rien, mais elle comprenait.

BOUM!BOUM!

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harriet effrayée.

Le bruit se rapprochait. Elles sentirent une mauvaise odeur, un mélange de de vieille chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenues. Elles entendirent un grognement sourd. Elles virent l'ombre d'une énorme masse qui avançait dans leur direction. Elles étaient pétrifiées de peur. Elles se recroquevillerent dans l'obscurité et regardèrent la chose apparaître à la lueur d'une fenêtre que traversait un rayon de lune. C'était un spectacle épouvantable. Près de quatres mètres de hauteur, une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues, qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était plantée une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable.

Elles ne purent faire qu'une chose: crier. Un cri déchirant, désespéré. Elles étaient plaquées contre le mur du fond. Le troll avançait vers elles en arrachant les lavabos des murs sur son passage. Harriet prit sa baguette, elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes et courut loin d'Hermione, pour la protéger. Le monstre s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Hermione, se retourna d'un mouvement lent et lourd et cligna ses petits yeux stupides. Son regard mauvais tomba alors sur Harriet. La créature s'avança vers elle en soulevant sa grosse massue. Empoignant sa baguette magique, Harriet fit quelque chose qui était à la fois très très courageux et très stupide: elle prit son élan, sauta au cou dut troll et parvint à s'accrocher derrière lui. A tout instant, le troll pouvait la jeter à terre d'un coup de patte ou réussir à lui abbatre sa massue sur la tête.

Hermione s'était effondrée sur le sol, à moitié évanouie. Harriet fit alors une chose qui lui serait peut être fatale, mais tant pis, il fallait sauver Hermione. Elle prit sa baguette et prononça :

-Wingardium Leviosa.

La massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll. Elle levitait dans l'air. Harriet se jeta du haut des quatre mètres du troll pour ne pas être assommée par la massue qu'elle venait de lâcher sur la tête de la créature. Elle entendit un craquement sinistre lorsque la massue s'abattit sur la tête de son propriétaire. Harriet ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact du sol. Il ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle ne vit que du noir. Était elle morte ? Elle essaya de bouger, elle y arrivait.

-Cessez donc de gigoter, Miss Potter.

Cette voix, elle la connaissait. C'était celle du maître des potions. Elle tourna la tête et vit le troll étalé par terre. Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle ne voyait que du noir parce qu'elle avait eu la tête posée sur le torse du professeur Rogue ! Elle se sentit rougir.

Il l'avait sauvée de sa chute. Elle le regarda et lui demanda:

-Est ce que vous pourriez me reposer s'il vous plaît, professeur ?

Il la déposa à terre. Puis elle se souvint.

-Hermione !

Elle dirigea son regard vers la jeune fille, le professeur Mcgonagall était à ses côtés. Elle prit enfin le temps d'observer la pièce. Les professeurs Rogue, Mcgonagall et Quirell étaient présents, certainement alertés par les cris des deux jeunes filles et les rugissements du troll.

-Miss Granger est juste inconsciente, dit le professeur Mcgonagall. En revanche j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faisiez ici alors que le professeur Dumbledore avait donné l'ordre à tous les élèves de retourner dans leur dortoir, dit-elle avec une colère froide.

-Nous n'étions pas au banquet, répondit Harriet, nous étions ici, aux toilettes, pour des raisons qui je pense sont évidentes. Nous n'étions donc pas au courant que cette...chose était dans le château.

-Dans ce cas..., dit-elle. Vous pouvez cependant vous estimer heureuse d'être encore en vie. Vous pouvez être fière Miss Potter, vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous toute seule...peu d'élèves y seraient arrivés, et encore moins des première année.

-Je pense que si le professeur Rogue n'était pas arrivé à temps, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-Vous faites gagner dix points à Gryffondor pour votre sang froid. Mais je vous répète que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de tout ça. Je vais accompagner Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, Professeur Quirell, pourriez vous raccompagner Miss Potter au dortoir ?

-Bie-

-Je vais le faire, l'interrompa Rogue. Je suis de garde ce soir, je peux faire un détour.

-Merci Severus, dit Mcgonagall.

-Suivez moi, Potter, dit-il.

Elle le suivit. Il marchait vite, bien que sa démarche fut bizarre ce soir là, elle devait lui courir après et faire attention à ne pas marcher sur sa cape noire qui flottait derrière lui. Il ne la regarda pas une seule fois. A ce tempo, ils furent vite arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Miss Potter, dit il avant de se retourner et de commencer à s'éloigner.

Il ne devait pas partir ! Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit... !

-Professeur ! cria t-elle.

Il se retourna, surpris.

-Heu... Merci de m'avoir sauvée tout à l'heure.

Elle ne le regarda pas, trop gênée et rentra vite dans la salle commune. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle venait dire merci...à la chauve souris des cachots ? Elle ne s'était pourtant pas pris de coup de massue sur la tête...

À partir du lendemain, Hermione devint l'amie de Harriet et Ron, bien que celui ci fut contre au départ. Il leur apprit également qu'il avait suivi Rogue lorsque les élèves avaient dû retourner au dortoir, et qu'il avait profité de l'agitation pour se rendre dans l'aile interdite du deuxième étage.


	10. Chapitre 10

Le temps froid de novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et le lac prit une couleur d'acier. Chaque matin, le sol était couvert de givre et l'on voyait Hagrid, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, qui dégivrait les balais sur le terrain de Quidditch.

La saison de Quidditch avait commencé, dans trois semaines, Harriet jouerait son premier match après des semaines d'entraînement: Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Si Gryffondor gagnait, son équipe prendrait la deuxième place du championnat.

Presque personne n'avait vu Harriet s'entraîner. Elle était devenue l'arme secrète de l'équipe et Dubois la gardait soigneusement à l'écart. Il y avait eu des fuites, cependant, et l'on savait qu'elle jouerait au poste d'attrapeur. Harriet ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de pire pour elle: ceux qui lui affirmait qu'elle allait être brillante, ou ceux qui lui promettait de la suivre avec un matelas pour amortir sa chute. En tout cas, l'amitié d'Hermione avait été utile à Harriet. Elle l'avait aidé à faire ses devoirs pour compenser le temps qu'elle passait à s'entraîner et elle lui avait également prêté Le Quidditch à travers les âges dont la lecture s'était révélée très instructive. Hermione était un peu moins à cheval sur le règlement depuis qu'Harriet l'avait sauvée du troll et elle se montrait beaucoup plus aimable.

Un matin, Hermione, Harriet et Ron s'étaient retrouvés dans la cour pour la récréation. La température était glaciale mais Hermione avait réussi à fabriquer par un tour de magie un feu vif et clair qu'elle pouvait transporter dans un un bocal de confiture et qui répendait une douce chaleur. Debout côte à côte, ils se rechauffaient à la flamme bleue du bocal en la cachant soigneusement derrière eux, de peur qu'on la leur confisque, lorsqu'ils virent Rogue traverser la cour. Harriet remarqua aussitôt qu'il boitait. Rogue décela sans doute une vague culpabilité dans l'expression de leur visage et il clopina droit vers eux. Il n'avait pas vu le feu, mais, de toute évidence, il cherchait quelque chose à leur reprocher.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez là, Potter ? demanda t-il.

C'était Le Quidditch à travers les âges. Harriet lui montra le livre.

-Il est interdit d'emporter les livres de la bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château, fit observer Rogue. Donnez le moi et j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

-Ça c'est une règle qu'il vient d'inventer, marmonna Harriet tandis que Rogue s'éloignait en claudiquant. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait à la jambe.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que ça lui fait mal, dit Ron d'un ton amer.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était particulièrement bruyante ce soir là. Harriet, Ron et Hermione étaient assis près de la fenêtre. Hermione vérifiait leurs devoirs pour le cours d'enchantements. Elle ne les aurait jamais laissés copier sur elle mais elle leur donna quand même toutes les bonnes réponses. Harriet ne tenait plus en place. Elle voulait récupérer son livre. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi devrait-elle avoir peur de Rogue ? Harriet annonça à Ron et à Hermione qu'elle avait l'intention d'aller voir Rogue pour lui demander son livre.

-Moi je reste ici, répondirent-ils en choeur.

Harriet était convaincue que Rogue ne pourrait pas refuser si d'autres professeurs étaient présents.

Elle descendit dans la salle des professeurs et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Elle frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien.

Rogue avait peut être laissé le livre dans la salle ? Après tout, elle pouvait bien jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle entrouvrit la porte, regarda à l'intérieur et se figea d'horreur. Rogue et Rusard étaient seuls dans la pièce. Rogue avait relevé sa robe de sorcier au dessus des genoux et Harriet vit une blessure sanglante sur une de ses jambes. Rusard avait préparé des pansements et les donnait à Rogue.

-Sale bestiole, disait celui ci. Comment voulez vous qu'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois ?

Harriet essaya de refermer la porte en silence mais...

-POTTER !

Le visage déformé par la fureur, Rogue laissa retomber le bas de sa robe pour cacher sa jambe. Harriet sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-Je...Je voulais simplement vous demander si je pouvais reprendre mon livre, balbutia t-elle.

-SORTEZ ! SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Harriet s'éloigna aussitôt, avant que Rogue ait eu le temps d'enlever d'autres points à Gryffondor, et remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre.

-Alors, tu l'as eu ton livre ? demanda Ron lorsqu'elle eut rejoins la salle commune. Eh bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Dans un murmure, Harriet raconta à Ron et à Hermione ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ? conclut-elle. Il a essayé de passer le chien à trois têtes le soir de Halloween. C'était là qu'il allait quand Ron l'a vu. Il essaye de s'emparer de ce que garde le chien. Et je suis prête à parier qu'il a laissé entrer ce troll exprès pour faire diversion.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille ! dit-elle. Même s'il est désagréable, il n'essaierait pas de voler quelque chose que Dumbledore a mis en lieux sûr.

-Tu crois vraiment que tous les profs sont des saints ? Moi, je suis d'accord avec Harriet, je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en Rogue. Mais je me demande ce que ce chien peut bien garder.

La même question tournait dans la tête d'Harriet lorsqu'elle alla se coucher. Elle aurait bien voulu dormir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil: elle revoyait sans cesse l'expression féroce du visage de Rogue lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris en train de soigner sa jambe dans la salle des professeurs.

La semaine suivante, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'entraîna plus que jamais, elle devait battre les Serpentard, coûte que coûte.

La météo n'etait pas avec eux. Le vent était glacial, la pluie tombait sans s'arrêter.

Ce soir là, Harriet rentra dans la salle commune trempée et tremblante de froid. Il n'y avait que Hermione et Ron dans la salle, en face du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Harriet essaya d'avancer vers eux mais ses membres ne répondaient plus. Puis, tout devint noir.

-Harriet ! s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione en se précipitant vers l'endroit où elle s'était écroulée.

-Elle s'est évanouie, dit Hermione. Va chercher le professeur Mcgonagall ! Vite !

Il y alla au pas de course. Hermione essaya pendant ce temps de réchauffer Harriet avec des couvertures. Elle était terriblement froide et pâle, on aurait dit un fantôme.

Ron revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le professeur Mcgonagall. Elle se précipita vers Harriet, affolée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-elle.

-Elle revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch et elle s'est évanouie dès qu'elle est entrée dans la salle commune, expliqua Hermione. J'ai essayé de la réchauffer mais...

-Que l'un de vous aille chercher le professeur Rogue. Mme Pomfrey, l'infirmière est absente jusqu'à dimanche soir, et en attendant, il est celui qui s'y connaît le mieux en remèdes. Dites lui de venir à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

Ce fut Hermione qui s'en chargea. Mcgonagall lévita le corps de Harriet et la dirigea avec précaution dans les couloirs de l'école. Son état ne semblait guère s'améliorer. Elle arriva vite à l'infirmerie et déposa Harriet dans un lit. Elle entreprit de lui sécher ses vêtements avec un sort. Le professeur Rogue arriva très vite.

-Minerva, que se passe t-il ? Miss Granger est arrivée dans mon bureau comme une furie en me disant que Miss Potter était en train de mourir, et qu'il fallait faire au plus vite.

-Miss Granger a peut être un peu exagéré les faits, mais...,dit -elle. Elle s'est évanouie après un entraînement de Quidditch et Poppy est partie pour une conférence et ne reviendra pas avant dimanche soir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pourrais tu l'observer ?

-Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, répondit-il. Mais je peux essayer.

Il s'approcha du lit de Harriet et lança avec sa baguette des sortilèges médicaux.

-Elle fait de l'hipothermie. Il faut lui donner une potion fortifiante et attendre qu'elle lutte contre le froid par elle même. Il n'existe pas de potions pour ça. Il faut la mettre sous des couvertures et près d'un feu. As tu encore encore besoin de moi ?

-Je suis gênée de t'imposer ça mais... pourrais tu veiller sur elle le temps qu'elle soit rétablie ? Je dois accompagner Albus pour des affaires à Londres.

Il réfléchit un instant, plutôt mécontent.

-En échange, je veux qu'une heure du temps réservé aux Gryffondor au stade de Quidditch soit donné aux Serpentard jusqu'au prochain match.

-Mais c'est du chantage !

-C'est ça ou je laisse Potter mourir de froid, et vous n'aurez aucune chance de gagner le prochain match sans attrapeur.

-Tu as gagné, Severus Rogue, soupira t-elle. Je vous laisse maintenant.

Rogue resta éveillé toute la nuit, il rechauffa sans cesse les couvertures avec des sorts et lui fit avaler une potion fortifiante, ce qui ne fut pas facile dans son état d'inconscience.

Le lendemain matin, Harriet se réveilla aux aurores. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne voyait rien. Elle se releva pour prendre ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Mais il n'y avait pas de table de chevet. Où était-elle ? Elle commença à paniquer.

-Potter, calmez vous. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, dit une voix sèche.

C'était la voix de Rogue. Que faisait-il ici et pourquoi était elle à l'infirmerie ? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après

l'entraînement de Quidditch de la journée précédente.

-Professeur, auriez vous vu mes lunettes ?

Il les lui tendit, sans un mot. Elle les mit. Elle le vit enfin, toujours accoutré de son noir habituel.

-Pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie ?

-Vous vous êtes évanouie. Les Gryffondor ont-ils tellement peur de perdre face à Serpentard qu'ils sont prêts à laisser leur attrapeur mourir d'hypothermie ? répliqua t-il cyniquement.

Elle ne s'abaissa pas à répondre.

Il lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert.

-C'est une potion fortifiante. Prenez-la avant de manger votre petit déjeuner.

Il fit alors apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique un plateau repas sur les genoux de Harriet. Elle ouvrit la fiole, la potion n'avait aucune odeur. Elle allait tester pour la première fois une potion. Elle se demanda quel goût elle aurait. Elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres et avala le contenu. Elle failli vomir. La potion était amer, acide et avait le goût de vieux fromage pourri. Elle prit vite son verre de jus de citrouille et le bu d'un trait, pour faire passer le goût.

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir, marmonna t-elle.

-Je vous ai entendu, Potter. J'enlève deux points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence, gronda t-il.

Harriet n'y fit pas attention. Elle commença à manger son petit déjeuner mais fut vite écoeurée et laissa la moitié de son assiette pleine.

-Mangez, Potter, ordonna Rogue. La potion nécessite que vous mangiez beaucoup après l'avoir prise.

-Mais je n'ai plus faim, professeur.

-C'est votre problème, Potter. Mangez.

Elle avait l'impression que ses pancakes avaient pris un goût de carton. Elle sentait son estomac se contracter dès qu'elle avalait une bouchée.

Elle essaya de ne pas montrer sa douleur sur son visage, elle ne savait pas si ça marchait, mais Rogue ne disait rien.

Rogue tira les rideaux du lit qu'occupait Harriet et s'en alla. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un compressait son estomac, elle gémit. Peut être que si elle allait aux toilettes, elle irait mieux se dit-elle. Elle tira les rideaux blancs délicatement et posa un pied, puis l'autre. Elle mit tout son poids sur jambes, mais celles-ci lâcherent aussitôt. Elle tomba sur les fesses et se cogna la tête contre la bordure du lit.

-Aie,aie,aie..., couina Harriet.

Le professeur Rogue semblait avoir entendu le vacarme puisque ses robes noires apparurent dans son champ de vision.

-Miss Potter ? le ton suave avec lequel Rogue avait dit son nom ne présageait rien de bon pensa aussitôt Harriet.

-Je voulais juste aller...

-Continuez, Potter.

-Aux toilettes.

-Aux...toilettes, répéta t-il.

-Mais je n'arrive pas à tenir debout.

-Relevez vous.

-Mais je viens de vous dire que-

-Relevez vous, dit-il en la coupant.

Elle essaya, en vain, ses jambes ne voulaient pas la soulever. Son ventre commençait à lui faire de plus en plus mal. Elle avait la nausée. L'inévitable s'était alors produit: elle avait vomis tout le contenu de son repas sur les chaussures du professeur Rogue.

Harriet leva craintivement les yeux sur le visage de Rogue. Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle serait déjà morte. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa bouche était pincée et livide.

-Potter ! sa voix n'arrivait pas à dissimuler sa rage.

Harriet tremblait à présent.

-Professeur...je ne voulais vraiment pas...je vous en achèterai des neuves !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une imbécile pour m'acheter des chaussures, Potter, dit-il en faisant disparaître toute trace du vomi sur ses chaussures d'un coup de baguette. Vous vouliez avoir l'air fière devant vos amis lorsque vous leur diriez que vous aviez vomi sur les chaussures du professeur qu'ils détestent le plus, n'est ce pas, Potter ? J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

-Professeur Rogue, cela n'a jamais été-

-Trêve de bavardage ! la coupa t-il à nouveau.

Il la prit par le coude et la reposa sur le lit.

-Vous ne bougez plus, dit-il en articulant chaque syllabe.

Les deux jours en compagnie de Rogue passèrent lentement pour Harriet. L'atmosphère était tendue et ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis qu'elle avait vomi sur ses chaussures. Elle en était très embarassée d'ailleurs.

Puis, le lendemain soir, Mme Pomfrey était de retour. Elle parla longuement avec Rogue, à l'écart des oreilles d'Harriet, il lui apprit que Harriet ne pouvait pas ingérer la quantité de nourriture nécessaire à sa croissance dû au fait qu'elle avait été trop peu nourrie durant son enfance.

Il retourna voir Harriet une dernière fois avant de retourner dans les cachots. Il lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide violet.

-Vous devrez en mettre trois gouttes dans votre boisson à tous les repas. Trois gouttes, pas une de plus, pas une de moins. Vous reviendrez me voir lorsque vous n'en aurez plus. Demain, vous retournerez en classe.

Il quitta l'infirmerie sur ces mots. Ce fut le week-end le plus étrange que Harriet ait jamais vécu.


	11. Chapitre 11

Au matin du match, le ciel était clair, l'air sec et froid. La Grande Salle sentait bon la saucisse frite et retentissait de conversations joyeuses qui portaient toutes sur le match de Quidditch.

-Il faut absolument que tu manges quelque chose.

-Je ne veux rien.

-Un simple morceau de toast, l'encouragea Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

L'approche de son premier match lui nouait l'estomac. Dans une heure à peine elle serait sur le terrain.

-Harriet, il faut que tu prennes des forces, dit Seamus. Les attrapeurs sont toujours la cible principale de l'équipe adverse.

-Vous devriez écouter les conseils de vos amis, Potter. Ainsi que boire votre jus de citrouille.

Tous les Gryffondor regardèrent Rogue avec stupéfaction. Neville, qui se versait du jus de citrouille, avait laissé déborder le liquide orange, qui se répendait à présent sur ses robes.

Vers onze heures, toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade. De nombreux élèves étaient équipés de jumelles. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Dean s'étaient assis côte à côte tout en haut et avaient déployé une grande bannière sur laquelle était écrit: Potter présidente. Hermione avait même réussi un sortilège qui rendait les lettres lumineuses.

Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires, Harriet et les autres joueurs révetaient la robe rouge de leur équipe. Les Serpentard, eux, étaient habillés en vert.

Dubois s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, dit-il. Le grand jour est arrivé. Celui que nous attendions tous. C'est la meilleure équipe que nous n'ayons eue à Gryffondor depuis des années. On va gagner, je le sais. Allez, c'est l'heure. Bonne chance à tous.

Harriet, les jambes tremblantes, suivit Fred et George sur le terrain où ils furent accueillis par des acclamations enthousiastes.

Debout au milieu du terrain, son balai à la main, Mme Bibine était chargée d'arbitrer le match.

Du coin de l'oeil, Harriet aperçut la bannière "Potter Présidente". Cette brève vision lui redonna du courage. Harriet enfourcha son nimbus 2000.

Mme Bibine donna alors un grand coup de sifflet et les quinze balais s'élevèrent aussitôt dans le ciel.

-Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'empare immédiatement du Souafle, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie...

-JORDAN !

-Excusez moi, professeur.

Le commentaire du match était assuré par Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley et le professeur Mcgonagall le surveillait de près.

-Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et...non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses. Il va mar...non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Gryffondor reprend le Souafle avec Katie Bell qui fait un jolie plongeon pour éviter Flint et -AIE - voilà qui a dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête. Le Souafle aux Serpentard mais Johnson reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle volé vraiment, c'est la cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y Angelina- Bletchey, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

Sur les gradins, les supporters de Gryffondor saluerent l'exploit avec des cris de joie tandis que les partisans de Serpentard se répendaient en lamentations,

À califourchon sur son balai, Harriet volait au dessus du terrain, scrutant l'espace autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Vif d'or. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'intervenir dans le jeu. Puis soudain, un éclat d'or brilla dans l'air mais c'était un reflet d'une montre des frères Weasley. Harriet vit alors un Cognard foncer sur elle mais elle parvint à l'éviter et Fred Weasley se lança à sa poursuite.

-Serpentard reprend le Souafle, dit Lee Jordan. Attendez un peu...est ce que c'est le Vif d'or ?

Un murmure parcourut la foule tandis qu'Adrian Pucey perdait le Souafle, trop occupé à regarder par dessus son épaule l'éclat d'or qui venait de frôler son oreille gauche.

Le coeur battant, Harriet plongea aussitôt dans sa direction. Terence Higgs, l'attrapeur des Serpentard l'avait vu également et ils foncererent côte à côte pour essayer de l'attraper. Les poursuiveurs semblaient s'être désintéressés du jeu et regardaient les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude.

Harriet fut plus rapide que Higgs. Elle voyait la petite balle agiter ses ailes un peu plus loin devant elle et elle fit donner toute sa puissance à son balai.

Un grand cri de rage monta alors des gradins réservés aux Gryffondor. Marcus Flint avait essayé de bloquer Harriet et le Nimbus 2000 avait violemment dévié de sa trajectoire. Harriet, cramponnée au manche, parvint de justesse à se maintenir sur son balai.

Madame Bibine rappela Flint à l'ordre et ordonna un coup franc en faveur des Gryffondor. Bien entendu, la confusion qui régnait sur le terrain permis au Vif d'or de s'échapper.

Lee Jordan avait du mal à ne pas prendre parti.

-Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie...

-Jordan ! protesta le professeur Mcgonagall.

-Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante...

-Jordan, je vous préviens...

-D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle.

Lorsque le jeu eut repris, Harriet évita un Cognard qui fonçait sur elle. Au même moment, son balai fit une violente embardée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut qu'elle allait tomber. Elle serra les mains et les genoux sur le manche et à nouveau le balai eut un sursaut, comme un cheval de rodéo qui aurait essayé de la désarçonnée. Harriet s'efforça de virer en direction des buts de Gryffondor et elle se rendit compte alors que son Nimbus 2000 ne lui répondait plus. Il refusait de tourner et zigzaguait à sa guise en multipliant les embardées.

Lee Jordan continuait de commenter:

-Serpentard prend le Souafle avec Flint qui passe à Spinnet qui passe à Bell - frappée au visage par un Cognard, j'espère qu'elle a le nez cassé - Non, non, je plaisantais, professeur...Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

Les supporters de Serpentard poussèrent des acclamations. Pendant ce temps, personne ne semblait remarquer le comportement étrange du balai de Harriet. Le Nimbus 2000 prenait lentement de l'altitude en continuant ses soubresauts.

-Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique Harriet, grommela Hagrid qui était venu assister au match. Je me demande si elle n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son balai...Ça m'étonnerait, pourtant...

Brusquement, des doigts se pointèrent en direction de Harriet. Son balai s'était mis à tourner sur lui-même et elle parvenait tout juste à se cramponner au manche. La foule laissa échapper une exclamation de terreur. Le Nimbus 2000 venait de faire une embardée plus violente que les autres, désarçonnant Harriet qui avait réussi à se rattraper au manche d'une seule main et restait suspendue dans le vide.

-Vous croyez que le balai a pris un coup quand Flint a bloqué Harriet ? demanda Seamus.

-Impossible, répondit Hagrid. Il n'y a que la magie noire qui puisse dérégler un balai. Aucun élève n'arriverait à faire ça à un Nimbus 2000.

A cet instant, Hermione arracha les jumelles des mains de Ron, mais au lieu de les diriger vers Harriet, elle les pointa sur la foule de spectateurs.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? grommela Ron, le teint grisâtre.

-Je le savais, dit Hermione d'une voix haletante. C'est Rogue. Regarde !

Ron s'empara des jumelles. Rogue se trouvait au milieu des gradins qui leur faisaient face. Il fixait Harriet des yeux et ses lèvres remuaient comme s'il avait récité des formules magiques.

-Il est en train de jeter un sort au balai, dit Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Je m'en occupe.

Avant que Ron ait pu ajouter un mot, Hermione avait disparu. Ron dirigea les jumelles vers Harriet. Son balai vibrait avec une telle force que Harriet ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps. Elle criait. Les spectateurs horrifiés s'étaient levés et regardaient les frères Weasley qui essayaient d'attraper Harriet sur leur balai, mais leurs efforts étaient inutiles. Chaque fois qu'ils approchaient, le Nimbus 2000 prenait encore un peu plus d'altitude pour rester hors de leur portée. Ils firent alors des cercles en dessous de Harriet en espérant la rattraper si elle tombait. Pendant ce temps, Marcus Flint s'était emparé du Souafle et avait marqué cinq buts dans l'indifférence générale.

Hermione s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'aux gradins où se trouvait Rogue et courait à présent le long de la rangée qui était juste derrière la sienne. Au passage, elle bouscula le professeur Quirell qui tomba la tête la première. Sans perdre la peine de s'excuser, elle poursuivit sa course et parvint à la hauteur de Rogue. Elle s'accroupit alors derrière lui, sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule magique. Aussitôt, la baguette projeta des gerbes d'étincelles bleues sur la robe de Rogue.

Le professeur mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que le bas de sa robe avait pris feu. Le cri d'horreur qu'il poussa prouva à Hermione qu'elle avait réussit son coup. Une autre formule magique fit alors rentrer les flammes dans le bocal,qu'elle avait dans la poche et elle repartit à quatres pattes dans la rangée. Rogue ne s'était aperçu de rien, mais elle avait réussi à détourner son attention. Là haut, loin au dessus du terrain, Harriet pût soudain faire un rétablissement et reprendre une position normale.

-Ça y est ! Elle a réussi ! s'exclama Ron, à l'autre bout du stade.

Lorsque Harriet redescendit en piqué vers le sol, la foule vit qu'elle avait la main plaquée contre la bouche, comme si elle était sur le point de vomir. Elle atterrit brutalement sur la pelouse du stade, toussa et un objet doré tomba alors au creux de sa main.

-J'ai attrapé le Vif d'or ! hurla-t-elle en agitant le bras au dessus de sa tête.

Et le match prit fin dans la plus grande confusion.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Marcus Flint continuait de hurler:

-Elle ne l'a pas attrapé, elle a failli l'avaler !

Mais aucune règle du jeu ne l'interdisait, Gryffondor avait bel et bien gagné le match par cent soixante dix points contre soixante. Harriet, cependant, n'entendit rien de ce qui se disait sur le terrain. Elle prenait un thé fort dans la cabane de Hagrid, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.

-C'est Rogue qui a fait le coup, affirma Ron. On l'a vu, Hermione et moi. Il était en train de jeter un sort à ton balai. Il te fixait des yeux en marmonnant des sorts.

-Allons, ce sont des bêtises, répliqua Hagrid. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il fait ça ?

Harriet, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui répondre. Harriet décida de lui dire la vérité.

-J'ai fait une découverte à son sujet, annonça t-elle à Hagrid. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir de Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. Il voulait sûrement voler ce que le chien doit garder.

Hagrid lâcha la théière.

-Vous avez vu Touffu ? s'exclama t-il.

-Touffu ?

-Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder...

-Garder quoi ? demanda avidement Harriet.

-Non ça suffit, ne me posez plus de questions, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. C'est top secret.

-Mais Rogue essaye de voler ce que garde le chien !

-Ce sont des bêtises, répéta Hagrid. Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi a t-il essayé de tuer Harriet ? s'écria Hermione. Je sais ce que veut dire jeter un sort. J'ai tout lu là dessus ! Il faut fixer les yeux sur l'objet ou la personne visée et Rogue n'a pas cillé une seule fois, je l'ai bien vu !

-Et moi, je te dis que tu as tort, s'emporta Hagrid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le balai de Harriet s'est comporté de cette manière, mais jamais Rogue essayerait de tuer un élève ! Maintenant, écoutez moi bien tous les trois. Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. Et c'est très dangereux. Alors oubliez ce chien et ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel...

-Ah tiens ! s'exclama Harriet. Il y a donc un nommé Flamel dans le coup ?

Hagrid eut soudain l'air furieux contre lui-même.


End file.
